Resident Evil:Undead Snow Queen
by Glaucopis
Summary: Dopo gli avvenimenti di Kijuju, una strana agitazione in Northwest, Canada, risveglia la paura di tutti: sarà bastata la morte di Wesker per eradicare la minaccia bioterroristica?  Un' alleanza fra Governo degli Stati Uniti e B.S.A.A dovrà scoprirlo.
1. Prologue: Incubo

Resident Evil: Never Ending Nightmare

Undead Snow Queen

Prologue: Incubo

_Buio._

_Un buio caldo, umido, organico._

_Divorato da un mostro, ecco come mi sento. Rannicchiato nel cuore di un gigantesco stomaco, avverto sulla pelle una sensazione bagnata, unta, di liquido amniotico o di succhi gastrici._

_Fili e tubi di ogni sorta mi trapassano il corpo, li sento pulsare come nuove vene nelle braccia, nel collo, fra gli organi e perfino sul viso._

_So di essere il mostro, la bestia pronta a essere sguinzagliata sulle sue prede. _

_Tutti sono la mia preda, li prenderò tutti, senza ridicola distinzione di sesso o di età. Li divorerò, saranno miei, assorbiti da me, digeriti, riconvertiti in nuova carne, nuove ossa, nuovo sangue._

_Ripenso alla mia morte, quel mio bianco inizio, quella mia nascita nel fuoco e nel calore di un esotico inferno, e so che la mia seconda venuta al mondo sarà almeno così eclatante._

_Io sono la farfalla della teoria del caos, chiusa nella sua crisalide, per ora, ma presto capace di spalancare le ali nere e viscide per scatenare sbattendole tempeste e cataclismi. _

_Io sono Ragnarok, la bestia dell' Armageddon, la creatura dell' Apocalisse con le sue teste e tutti i suoi nomi blasfemi. _

_Sono Lucifero caduto in picchiata dal paradiso, bruciandosi le ali per l' attrito, piombato con tutta la sua furia sull' uomo, lo stupido, insignificante e insolente essere umano. _

_Aborto di Dio eppure molto più potente, sono destinato a prendere il suo posto sul trono dei cieli. _

_So, nel sentire battere forte nel mio petto il mio cuore solo parzialmente formato, che il momento della mia discesa si avvicina._

_E riderei, se avessi una bocca, una gola e dei polmoni per farlo._

Jody Keller sentiva l' agitazione pulsare nell' aria e storcerla, accartocciarla come una brillante e rumorosa carta d' alluminio. Tutti correvano, tutti fremevano, mettendo in salvo il loro lavoro, il lavoro di una vita, negli appositi contenitori argentati.

Nella sua valigetta trovò lo spazio per la foto incorniciata che teneva sulla scrivania. Attraverso il vetro vide il sorriso di sua figlia e le si strinse il cuore.

_Per te, Tracy,_ pensò,_ è per te che faccio tutto questo._

Presto, presto, dovevano far sparire tutto. Digitò rapida sulla tastiera del computer per trasferire tutti di dati in suo possesso su un disco rigido che infilò in fretta nella borsa. Rispose al sorriso teso dei colleghi con un cenno della testa: erano pronti a partire. Si gettò un' ultimo sguardo dietro le spalle. Le scrivanie vuote gli fecero una strana impressione, e le provette rilucevano fredde, scintillando come in un muto addio. Sospirò, rassicurata. Una volta terminata questa frenetica corsa, tutto sarebbe tornato alla normalità, il suo lavoro, il tran tran quotidiano, il caffè fra colleghi e le lunghe ore passate a strofinarsi gli occhi lacrimanti per aver fissato troppo a lungo lo schermo dei computer.

Mentre Jody si voltava ed estraeva la chiave magnetica per chiudere definitivamente il posto di lavoro, spalancò gli occhi.

Aveva appena sentito un suono inconfondibile. Uno schiocco chiaro e il rumore del vetro infranto.

Il panico le afferrò il cuore. Era il suono che aveva imparato a temere più di ogni altro.

Il suono dell' infrangersi di una provetta.


	2. Chapter 1: The chains

Resident Evil: Never Ending Nightmare

Undead Snow Queen

Chapter 1: The chains

Non furono la luce del pallido sole mattutino che filtrava tra le tendine lasciate semiaperte e il canto degli uccellini appollaiati sui fili della corrente a svegliare Leon Scott Kennedy quel giorno. L' agente del governo emerse dal pesante sonno con un perfido mal di testa annidato fra le tempie come brutta sorpresa mattutina, e di certo il dolore della sua emicrania non era alleviato dal muggito assatanato della sua dannata sveglia... Kennedy si promise per l' ennesima volta di sbarazzarsi di quell' aggeggio demoniaco, e per l'ennesima volta la sua mente fù sommersa da mille altri pensieri.

Era sempre un momento strano, alla mattina. Quando era appena svegliato, provava una sensazione di galleggiamento per qualche istante, il cervello ancora annebbiato dal sonno, privo di preoccupazioni se non quella di prolungare la sosta fra le coperte calducce.

Poi veniva assalito da una furia di immagini, ricordi, responsabilità, appunti e rapporti ancora da stilare, e Leon si passava una mano sul viso, sospirando al ricordo di chi fosse.

Sbadigliando senza ritegno- era solo, a chi importava se non si copriva la bocca?- si sedette sul bordo del letto a assestò con gusto un cazzotto sentito alla sveglia che ancora sbraitava sul comodino.

Massaggiandosi le tempie con una smorfia si alzò, rabbrividendo nel sentire l' aria fredda sul petto nudo. Afferrò a caso una felpa e s' incamminò verso la cucina, dove l' amabile caffettiera a timer curava con premura la sua dose mattutina di risveglio.

Leon versò il liquido ancora bollente nella sua tazza sbeccata preferita e fece il punto del sibillino ma tuttavia semplice programma della mattinata: aveva apputamento in ufficio con il capo per un motivo ancora ignoto.

Non aveva idea di cosa il suo superiore volesse dirgli, e mentre sorseggiava il caffè nero si divertì a sperare nell' annuncio di una vacanza, o anche in una semplice rappresaglia per la sua burocrazia arretrata. Ma una parte della sua mente, di sicuro quella che albergava il suo intuito, gli suggerì sorniona che i suoi capi ritenevano semplicemente scaduto il suo tempo di riposo. Quel lasso di giorni fra una missione e l' altra gli sembrava restringersi ogni volta, comunque, ma non aveva modo di sapere se era vero o se semplicemente i suoi corpo stesse cominciando a soccombere alla fatica di quei continui spostamenti, a mostrare segni di cedimento sotto l' assalto ininterrotto della tensione. Quando pensava al periodo in cui era assegnato alla sicurezza del Presidente, gli pareva quasi una vacanza in confronto alla frenesia di quegli ultimi mesi.

Sospirando fra sé e sé una muta preghiera di pace, si svestì mentre copriva i pochi metri che lo separavano dalla doccia.

Appallottolò i vestiti sopra la lavatrice spenta e s' infilò rabbrividendo nella cabina dai vetri opachi. Sotto il getto caldo ispezionò distrattamente il suo corpo. Notò senza sorpresa di essere davvero pallido: era pieno inverno e la carnagione già di per sè chiara del suo addome non aveva avuto l' occasione di cogliere un raggio UV dall' estate scorsa. Non che avesse avuto molte occasioni di prendere il sole anche in quel periodo, ovvio. I Bioterroristi sulla traccia dei quali il suo governo lo lanciava sporadicamente sembravano fregarsene altamente del corso delle stagioni, come anche delle sue condizioni psicofisiche. Verificò che la superficie liscia del suo epiderma fosse chiazzata del numero giusto di cicatrici. La nuova arrivata era un bel graffio da pallottola sul lato destro del costato, ancora rosea rispetto alle ferite più vecchie, per la quale doveva ringraziare un trafficante tedesco dalla mira tremolante e dai nervi ancora meno saldi. Soddisfatto come un insegnante dopo l' appello, alzò il viso verso il getto e cercò di svuotare la testa dai pensieri.

_Ti piacerebbe_, pensò con disillusione mentre la familare nebbia di immagini dolorose si stiracchiava pigramente dietro ai suoi occhi. Sospirò e si sfregò il viso e i capelli: l 'importante era non soffermarsi sulle immagini singolarmente. Doveva evitare di dissolvere lo sciame ronzante di ricordi e preoccupazioni, altrimenti sapeva che avrebbero preso a pungerlo uno ad uno.

Ci aveva provato, qualche volta, a sbrogliare la matassa dei suoi pensieri, a "fare il punto", come diceva chi aveva ben poco da rimettere in ordine e che lo faceva suonare così facile. Se ne era pentito. L' ultimo tentativo era stato poco dopo l 'incidente di Harvardville, nel 2005- diamine, erano già passati quattro anni-, quando rivedere Claire aveva fatto riemergere in lui una serie di ricordi amari e provocato crepe profonde nel muro di gelido controllo che aveva da tempo imposto alle sue emozioni. E aveva pensato, alla rinfusa, a Krauser che tentava di pugnalarlo e che ci riusciva, al proiettile di Annette Birkin che gli perforava la spalla, al terrore sul viso pallido di Ashley, al sapore delle labbra di Ada, alla sorpresa e al dolore negli occhi spalancati di Luis mentre il pungiglione di Saddler gli trapassava il petto, all' espressione serena di Manuela pochi istanti prima che il suo corpo si dissolvesse in una nube di scintille, all' unica foto di Sherry Birkin che il governo gli aveva concesso di vedere e che la ritraeva, appena tredicenne, mentre sorrideva forzatamente verso l' obbiettivo davanti ad un' anonima scuola grigia.

Raramente nella sua vita Leon aveva avuto la sensazione così netta di impazzire. Si era afferrato la testa tra le mani, ansimante mentre le grida e i rantoli dei non morti rimbombavano alle sue orecchie, così reali e presenti da fargli impugnare la pistola che teneva nel comodino e puntarla con gli occhi sgranati dal panico verso ogni spazio d' ombra della sua camera. Si ricordava di essersi morso le labbra fino a farle sanguinare, pur di non urlare.

Quattro anni fa era lì, ad agitare in aria l' arma come un pazzo, e quattro anni dopo era sotto la doccia, nel suo appartamento, ad aspettare un nuovo ordine per una nuova missione in un nuovo paese nel quale avrebbe ripetuto le stesse medesime azioni di sempre. E nella sua mente balenò il pensiero di non essersi mosso da quella stanza buia e piena di incubi.

Spense l' acqua ed afferrò l' asciugamano. Doveva muoversi, doveva fare. Doveva evitare di pensare. Si vestì con giacca e cravatta, come di costume quando era convocato. Non era una vera esigenza dei suoi superiori, più una specie di tradizione mai formalizzata. Quando infilava quel costume severo, diventava un vero agente del governo, si mimetizzava con gli altri impiegati e pareva, insomma, ben disposto a ricevere e a compiere diligentemente qualsiasi missione, folle che fosse, per il bene del suolo nazionale. Vestito così, pensò per l' ennesima volta cogliendo il suo riflesso nello specchio, non sembrava il mercenario che sapeva di essere.

L' aria era fredda e l' immersione in metropolitana breve: poco tempo dopo Kennedy varcava

la sicurezza della base, dopo la tradizionale coreografia di controlli, e soffiando sulle sue mani arrossate scivolava in un ascensore pieno di gente seria. Arrivato al piano giusto si districò dal mucchio ed emerse nell' open-office formicolante. Dietro il vetro del suo ufficio,

il suo superiore sembrava alle prese con un' agitata conversazione nell' auricolare, e gli fece cenno di aspettare un attimo. Leon sospirò, si gardò intorno e puntò dritto alla macchina del caffè.

Dopo aver aumentato esponenzialemente il tasso di caffeina nel suo sangue e aver osservato per qualche minuto l' agitarsi dei burocrati e dei militari, l' agente Kennedy fù finalmente fatto entrare in ufficio dal suo superiore. Leon gli strinse la mano molliccia sedendosi e stese le gambe sotto la scrivania, fissandolo.

"Dove?" chiese semplicemente

L' agente speciale supervisore Roth non era una cattiva persona. Amava il suo lavoro anche se era duro, perché il tempo che spendeva lontano dalla sua famiglia era destinato a proteggerla. Ma se c'era una parte delle sua mansioni che gli procurava fastidio, era di certo quella che faceva all' oscuro di molti dei suoi dipendenti, ovvero gestire l' assunzione di persone che avevano poco da perdere - o troppo- per svolgere il lavoro sporco che agli altri agenti non poteva venire affidato. Spedire episodicamente ai quattro poli quel disgraziato di Kennedy, ad esempio, non gli andava a genio. Anzi, si poteva dire che gli ispirasse un misto sgradevole di tristezza, imbarazzo e sensi di colpa, soprattutto quando notava lo scavarsi progressivo di quelle occhiaie, l' indurisi di quegli occhi azurrissimi, la degradazione, insomma, di quel viso una volta giovane. E di fatto Kennedy era giovane, ma non lo sembrava più come le prime volte in cui veniva convocato in quello stesso ufficio, quando le sue pupille erano accese da un fuoco ribelle, quando ancora tremava di rabbia per la sua condizione e per i crimini di quelli che perseguiva. Anche se quel secondo fuoco non si era spento, il primo era di certo venuto a mancare, sostituito da una rassegnazione che sì, definitivamente, faceva odiare a Roth il suo lavoro.

"Northwest, Canada." rispose distogliendo lo sguardo da quegli occhi troppo chiari "Quelli della NRO hanno rilevato qualcosa che alla gente in alto non è piaciuto molto. Hanno mandato da Chantilly delle immagini satellitari di un' attività sospetta sulle sponde della Redstone river."

Fece scivolare sulla scrivania qualche foto e un documento, che Kennedy percorse rapidamente.

"Poca cosa," proseguì il più anziano " pare che ci sia stata un' agitazione un pò troppo intensa per un villaggetto perso in quelle zone desolate."

Leon socchiuse gli occhi, scrutando la macchia colorata sull' immagine satellitare. I dati lo informavano della presenza di un picco di calore e del rilevamento di acuni viavai nella pianura canadese. Effettivamente, la zona circostante era totalmente deserta, e il villaggio, composto si e nò da una ventina di case, era decisamente troppo piccolo per una tale agitazione .

"E dunque?" chiese, poggiando i documenti " Può essere un branco di caribù di passaggio, un errore di ripresa o che so io."

Roth unì i polpastrelli, sospirò e concesse:

"Poteva essere un' errore, lo abbiamo pensato tutti. E vero che non riusciamo a contattare il villaggio e i suoi abitanti, ma non è una grande sorpresa, lì non c' è davvero nulla, senza contare che è inverno e che praticamente è tutto un immenso campo di neve." Batté con il dito su una fotografia " Ma il fatto è che, quasi in contemporanea con la trasmissione delle immagini, sia noi che il governo canadese siamo stati contattati dalla B.S.A.A., sai, quelli del Consortium."

Leon aggrottò le sopracciglia. Biological Security Assessment Alliance: l' organizzazione creata dal Consortium farmaceutico per pararsi il culo dopo la caduta dell' Umbrella. Kennedy conosceva bene l' organismo, e sapeva che come lui alcuni dei suoi agenti erano dei sopravvissuti degli avvenimenti del 1998: l' outbreak di Raccoon, ma anche l' incidente delle montagne di Arklay. Sapeva anche che, smascherate di recente le attività oscure e tutto tranne che raccomandabili della Tricell, una delle testate più importanti del Consortium, l' agenzia aveva subito una violenta crisi interna e esterna. Francamente Leon si stupiva che l' organizzazione fosse ancora in piedi dopo la tempesta mediatica e il crollo di fiducia sul piano internazionale che aveva subito.

"Dicevano" proseguì Roth mentre Leon dava un' altra occhiata al rapporto della base di Chantilly " che secondo lo loro analisi- come avranno fatto a procurarsi le immagini, dio solo lo sa - il caso era di loro competenza e che volevano occuparsene. Il che significa una sola cosa."

Gli occhi di Leon, mentre saettavano lesti verso il suo superiore, mostravano che aveva già capito.

"Bioterrorismo." disse semplicemente

"Già. E anche se non fosse nulla di grave, dobbiamo avere voce in capitolo. Dopo tutto l' anomalia è stata rilevata dai nostri satelliti." concluse Roth

"E il governo canadese?" chiese Kennedy

"Hanno chiesto la nostra collaborazione. Il territorio è il loro: sono preoccupati, e sanno che abbiamo personale qualificato."

Leon sbuffò un aborto di sorriso. Roth prese un fascicolo da un cassetto e glielo tese.

"Ecco i dettagli provvisori della missione. Parti solo, non è il caso di alzare un polverone. E poi è così che sei solito lavorare, no?" Non aspettò la risposta " Il tuo aereo parte fra tre ore, arriverai a Yellowknife entro stasera. Il tuo agente di contatto è Hunnigan, ti terremo aggiornato sugli sviluppi."

Leon prese il fascicolo e sospirò. Era leggero, e ciò signifiacava che i suoi capi avrebbero diviso con lui le loro informazioni solo quando gli sarebbe parso opportuno. Fissò Roth per un attimo, per vedere se avrebbe mollato qualche dato supplementare, ma il supervisore si alzò per mostrare chiaramente che la discussione era chiusa.

Ovviamente Leon era abituato ad essere mandato in missione senza essere aggiornato sulle implicazioni di un caso. Bastava pensare alla Spagna: era davvero improbabile che il governo non sapesse della presenza di una minaccia bioterroristica prima di scegliere, fra i tanti agenti che assicuravano la sicurezza del presidente, proprio lui, il sopravvissuto di Raccoon City. No, decisamente non gliela davano a bere. Ma la cosa triste, forse, era che probabilmente anche solo cinque anni fa si sarebbe indignato della loro apparente mancanza di rimorso nel mandarlo allo sbaraglio, mentre invece adesso non aveva la forza per opporsi. Doveva economizzare le energie per sopravvivere a questa nuova missione, non sprecarle in una vana autocommiserazione.

Con le sue carte sottobraccio, Leon sbucò nel vento gelido, abbassando la testa per impedire agli sbuffi di infilarsi sotto la sua giacca.

Chissà, pensò, forse nevicherà.


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting

Resident Evil: Never Ending Nightmare

**[Undead Snow Queen]**

Chapter 2: Meeting

Più di un metro di neve si accumulava ai lati della strada principale di Yellowknife, capoluogo del Nothwest canadese. Leon, con il mento affondato nel palmo, osservava dal finestrino della volante che lo scortava i passanti affrettarsi sui marciapiedi efficentemente spalati. Stando a quanto blaterava l' autista, che aveva ingranato il parlometro da quando erano partiti dall' aereoporto e che non sembrava pronto a fermarsi, era una delle nevicate più forti degli ultimi dieci anni. Leon non si sorprese più di tanto: da quando il clima si addolciva al suo accomiatarsi?

Si strinse la sciarpa intorno al viso quando furono arrivati e ringraziò il poliziotto canadese per il passaggio- non certo per la chiacchierata-, e questi gli sorrise affabilmente prima di allontanarsi.

Leon rimase immobile con le mani infilate nelle tasche del giaccone. Non nevicava, ma dio se faceva freddo! L' agente del governo osservò l' edificio davanti al quale era stato consegnato come un bel pacchetto. Pensò al sorriso caloroso del poliziotto e si chiese quando fosse l' ultima volta in cui aveva sorriso sinceramente, spontaneamente, involontariamente a un' altra persona. Reprimeva a stento i brividi, ma non voleva entrare, non ancora. Preferiva esplorare con lo sguardo la cupola di metallo e di vetro del Legislative Building e lasciare che il gelo pungente lo rinvigorisse, svegliando dolorosamente ma con efficacia i suoi nervi e i suoi muscoli. Leon apprezzava quelle sensazioni invernali: gli piacevano l' odore puro della neve, la sensazione pungente del freddo sulla pelle, il materializzarsi del suo fiato in piccole nuvolette di denso vapore e il bruciore sulla pelle delle guancie arrossate.

Il suo telefono squillò, e Leon dovette esporre una mano al clima rigido per estrarlo dalla tasca dei suoi pantaloni.

"Kennedy." disse semplicemente accostando il cellulare all' orecchio

"Leon, sono Hunnigan." lo informò una voce neutra

Ingrid Hunnigan era sempre così atona e impassibile che più volte nei primi anni della loro collaborazione Kennedy aveva voluto toccare con il dito la sua faccia per verificare se non fosse solo una pellicola stesa sugli ingranaggi metallici di un androide. Comunque apprezzava la collega: era stata il suo agente di collegamento con il Governo a partire dagli eventi della Spagna, e doveva ammettere di essersi un pò affezionato a quella voce calma che lo contattava anche nelle più critiche delle situazioni per dargli informazioni e promettergli rinforzi. Avevano una relazione professionale, ma a volte scherzavano flirtando durante le missioni, e Leon sapeva che la sua freddezza ostentata nascondeva una preoccupazione sincera.

"Posso sapere dove sei?" gli chiese lei interrompendo il flusso dei suoi pensieri

"Davanti al Northwest Territories Legislative Building." rispose " Sono appena arrivato."

"Sbrigati a entrare, c' è una certa agitazione. Pare che La B.S.A.A. stia facendo casini. Vogliono a tutti i costi fare intervenire i loro agenti."

"Boriosetti, eh?" fece Leon incamminandosi e mostrando il distintivo agli agenti all' entrata, che lo scortarono nella hall

"Puoi dirlo." sospirò Hunnigan " Non capisco come possano comportarsi ancora da padroni dopo quello che è successo con la Tricell a Kijuju."

"La disperazione." diagnosticò Leon " Può darsi che la loro nave stia davvero affondando. Una bella figura gli farebbe comodo. Scusa, sono arrivato, devo chiudere."

Un' agente gli indicava una porta grigia, quasi invisibile nel corridoio uniformemente dipinto dello stesso neutro colore.

"Ci sentiremo più tardi, ti terrò aggiornato."

"Roger."

Leon chiuse la comunicazione e si rimise il telefono in tasca mentre bussava alla porta. Non vi fù risposta, e Kennedy entrò.

"...e da parte di un' organizzazione non-governativa " si indignava un ometto in direzione di uno schermo "spedire senza preavviso agenti da inserire in squadre di intervento qualificate e già complete è una mancanza totale alle norme di circostanza, oltre che un gesto di offesa nei confronti dei servizi già implicati nella difesa del proprio suolo!"

Leon si avvicinò piano. Lo schermo mostrava un' assemblea imbronciata di uomini e donne in giacca e cravatta o murati in rigidi camici bianchi.

"La B.S.A.A" rispose una voce trasmessa dagli altoparlanti e che apparteneva a un' improbabile caricatura di pedante uomo d' affari con tanto di sigaro e anello d' oro " è l' ente più qualificata per il mantenimento della sicurezza in fatto di Bioterrorismo. Siate certo che il vostro governo sarà ampiamente convinto del vantaggio offerto dalla collaborazione con il Consortium Farmaceutico. A meno che non vogliate dissociarvi dalla congregazione dei vostri più grandi fornitori di farmaci, tecnologia chimica e materiale medico?"

L' ometto furente accusò il colpo e abbassò la testa. Nel farlo vide Leon, ripreso nel campo della propria Webcam.

"Ecco l' agente degli Stati Uniti. " esultò indicandolo e facendolo avvicinare alla telecamera "Risponde direttamente agli ordini della Casa Bianca. Agente Kennedy, faccia rapporto a quest' assemblea delle decisioni dei governi Americani e Canadesi congiunti quanto alla composizione della squadra di intervento."

" Non sono stato informato della collaborazione di una terza parte nell' operazione." disse Leon con voce atona, fissando uno ad uno i membri del consiglio sullo schermo, squadrandoli con i suoi chiarissimi occhi azzurri

" In quanto ente non-governativa, la B.S.A.A. è padrona di un' autonomia indiscussa" intervenne una donna anziana con il camicie e gli occhi stanchi

"Non quando si tratta di intromettersi in missioni che coinvolgono le intelligence di due distinte nazioni nord-americane!" si indignò il canadese

Il grasso con il sigaro si mosse sulla sua sedia, si consultò con una segretaria e sorrise trionfante.

"Abbiamo appena ricevuto un comunicato dalla Casa Bianca" si compiacque " che autorizza la nostra organizzazione a partecipare alla missione, e impone agli agenti della nuova alleanza così formata di collaborare."

L' uomo accanto a Leon rimase a bocca aperta. Volle dire qualcosa, ma il suo intento fù stroncato.

" E ovvio che non c' è più nulla da discutere." era di nuovo la donna " I nostri agenti rimangono dove sono. Auguro il completo successo a questa missione."

E la video-chiamata si interruppe. Il canadese rimase immobile, prima di sbattere il pugno sul tavolo imprecando con rabbia.

"Maledetti riccastri, per chi si prendono?" eruppe " E lei?" si voltò verso Leon " Non si tiene aggiornato sulle decisioni dei suoi capi?"

Leon chiuse occhi. Si sentiva già stanco.

" Diciamo che i miei capi non sono molto comunicativi, specie con me."

L' altro uomo sospirò cercando di riprendere calma. Si pizzicò il dorso del naso, e Kennedy poté osservarlo meglio. Doveva avere sui cinquant' anni, era più basso di lui, con una calvizie evidente e la stazza un pò abbondante degli uomini di ufficio.

"Ad ogni modo..." sospirò di nuovo l' altro " Sono Geoffroy Braydon, agente della Canadian Security Intelligence Service."

Tese la mano a Leon, che la strinse.

"Piacere."

" Sono l' agente di collegamento di Basil. Basil Ashton è il nostro agente di campo assegnato alla missione. È partito in avanscoperta questa mattina. Dovrai..." si corresse adirato "_ dovrete _raggiungerlo sul luogo dell' attività sospetta entro domani."

"Non c' è tempo da perdere, allora."

Leon e Basil si voltarono insieme verso la porta, da era giunta la voce sconosciuta. Kennedy era sinceramente sorpreso: come poteva un uomo della stazza del nuovo arrivato essere entrato senza che se ne fosse accorto?

Lo squadrò un attimo: aveva un fisico davvero impressionante, che i suoi vestiti comodi non riuscivano a camuffare. Portava una giacca impermeabile verde su una maglietta grigia, una taglia Large, probabilmente, ma che si tendeva attillata su un petto largo e solido, e aveva ancora le guancie arrossate dal freddo. I capelli corti erano scuri e gli occhi, che Leon intravide di sfuggita dal fondo della stanza, erano azzurri e decisi.

"Scusate il ritardo." cominciò lo sconosciuto avvicinandosi con un lungo passo felpato

Decisamente, pensò Leon, la sua mole nascondeva un agilità sorprendente.

" Sono appena stato autorizzato ad entrare." proseguì "Apparentemente ci deve essere stata qualche incomprensione fra le nostre agenzie, agente...Braydon, giusto?"

"Già..." bofonchiò Geoffroy

Il nuovo arrivato gli strinse la mano, presentandosi:

"Chris Redfield."

Leon spalancò gli occhi. Fissò il nuovo arrivato, la sua mascella decisa, il naso dritto, leggermente appuntito, gli occhi azzurri che decisamente avevano una sfumatura familiare.

"Redfield?" mormorò, maledicendosi subito per aver lasciato trapelare nella voce il suo stupore

L' agente B.S.A.A si voltò ad osservarlo, perplesso. Socchiuse gli occhi, squadrandolo.

"Ci conosciamo?"

Leon non credeva nelle coincidenze, ma questa volta il mondo cominciava a parergli piccolo, piccolo in una maniera davvero inquietante.

Chris Redfield era già sveglio da quattro ore quando il cellulare gli era squillato accanto al tappeto da corsa, alle nove in punto. Conciso come sempre, il suo appiglio gli aveva solo di raggiungerlo all' aereoporto, che c' era del lavoro per la B.S.A.A.

Era passato sotto il getto freddo della doccia e in cinque minuti era vestito e pronto a partire. Trovate le chiavi della macchina nel giaccone appeso alla porta, era uscito di casa senza dimenticare di chiudere ed era corso giù per le scale, stranamente leggero.

Si aspettava un nuovo incarico, vista la recente agitazione in Africa, e in un certo senso essere liberato dal peso dell' attesa lo aveva messo di buonumore, anche se significava partire verso un' altro continente infetto a rischiare di farsi uccidere per impedire all' umanità di autodistruggersi. Il freddo canadese, però, non entrava nella sua equazione iniziale.

"Ci siamo sentiti una volta, per telefono." disse Leon riacquistando la sua impassibilità " Nel dicembre del 1998."

Fu il torno di Chris di spalancare gli occhi, mentre lo sguardo dell' agente Braydon correva dall' uno all' altro, perso.

"Kennedy..." mormorò Redfield " Leon Scott Kennedy."

Gli stritolò la mano con calore, ma il freddo bagliore negli occhi azzurrissimi del governativo raggelò il suo entusiasmo e lo lasciò andare, accontentandosi di dire con tono serio, quasi solenne:

"Ho letto il rapporto sugli eventi in Spagna. Ci è stato molto utile."

Chris non disse che quel rapporto gli aveva fatto una pessima impressione.

Lo aveva letto più volte sull' aereo che lo portava in Africa, e si ricordava di aver sbuffato spesso mentre lo percorreva, praticamente ad ogni paragrafo. C' erano una tale minutezza, un tale distacco in quelle pagine, che sembrava che al loro autore non importasse niente degli orrori perpetrati dagli Illuminados. Chiunque prima o poi si sarebbe fatto sfuggire un commento, un giudizio sull' efferatezza dei metodi della setta, sugli esperimenti umani, sulla spietatezza dei leader. Ma Kennedy, niente.

Chris aveva riletto più volte quelle pagine alla ricerca di un segno di rimprovero, ma nulla. L' autore, alla sua lettura, pareva freddo come il ghiaccio.

E ora che lo vedeva di persona, non aveva problemi a congiungere le sue impressioni con quel viso marmoreo, quei modi precisi che sembravano voler impiegare solo il minimo dell' energia necessaria, quel tono di voce inespressivo e quegli occhi azzurri e chiarissimi.

Chris non sapeva praticamente nulla di Leon Scott Kennedy, e ciò gli procurava una sensazione strana e non gradevole, un disagio viscerale.

Erano due sopravvissuti del 1998, superstiti di Arklay e Raccoon, due persone la cui vita era cambiata drasticamente sulle pendici di quelle montagne rosse d' autunno. Leon aveva combattuto con sua sorella Claire e l' aveva salvata più volte, stando a quanto la stessa gli aveva raccontato. Doveva odiare la Umbrella Corporation, detestarla almeno quanto lui, desiderare come lui di lottare contro ciò che l' avidità dei suoi dirigenti aveva sparso per il mondo: la costante minaccia del Bioterrorismo, la circolazione sul mercato delle armi di creature mostruose, quelle stesse bestie che abitavano i loro incubi.

Eppure Chris non sapeva nulla dell' attività di Leon, non aveva mai avuto vento delle sue azioni al di fuori del suo rapporto sui Ganados - quel gelido fascicolo di dati - e di quello che sua sorella gli aveva raccontato di Harvardville. Perché Kennedy non aveva cercato di unirsi agli altri sopravvissuti? Era tanto arrogante da credere di poter fare di meglio da solo? O forse aveva sfruttato la sua esperienza per guadagnarsi un vantaggioso posto fisso presso il governo? Chris non riusciva a credere che qualcuno potesse usare un bagaglio come il suo per puro interesse.

E ora se lo trovava davanti, coi suoi capelli troppo lunghi, di un indeciso biondo scuro, con un viso pallido, di quelli che facevano impazzire le ragazze, un fisico slanciato e solido, ma le spalle curve sotto non si sapeva bene quale peso.

Redfield non era il tipo da farsi guidare dalle prime impressioni, ma decisamente non riusciva a guardare la loro collaborazione con un occhio benevolo.


	4. Chapter 3: The Sound of Silence

Resident Evil: Never Ending Nightmare

**[Undead Snow Queen]**

Chapter 3: The sound of silence

Chris era un tipo piuttosto taciturno, ma questa situazione stava passando oltre ai limiti più estremi della sua sopportazione. Lui e Leon non si erano scambiati una parola, che fosse una, dall' inizio del viaggio.

Finito il briefing sulla missione impartitogli dall' agente Braydon, avevano deciso di non ritardare la partenza all' indomani, ma di mettersi in moto immediatamente per raggiungere Basil Ashton, a costo di doversi accampare nella neve. Era una decisione nella quale Chris si riconosceva: non era il tipo da dormire in albergo mentre qualcun' altro sbrigava il lavoro al posto suo. In compenso era proprio il genere di comportamento che si aspettava da Kennedy, ed era stato sorpreso quando l' agente americano aveva annuito alla sua proposta di partire immediatamente. _Zelante e leccapiedi_, aveva pensato.

Una parte della sua mente lo rimproverava: non aveva basi sulle quali costruirsi un giudizio tanto negativo sul collega. Eppure Chris sapeva di essere un tipo intuitivo, e il suo intuito, appunto, non gli suggeriva nulla di positivo a proposito di Kennedy. Era irrazionale, ma di certo il comportamento dell' altro e il suo silenzio tombale non aiutavano a migliorare le sue prime impressioni.

Chris aveva continuato ad osservarlo con discrezione mentre sceglievano l' attrezzatura, scambiando il minimo delle informazioni necessarie e spartendosi tenda, sacchi a pelo, fornello, mappe eccetera eccetera nei rispettivi zaini. B.S.A.A e governi si erano divisi il compito di fornire il materiale per la missione, ed era stato deciso che le uniformi dei due agenti sarebbero state quelle del Consortium.

Chris aveva sentito lo sguardo di Leon sulla schiena mentre si cambiavano, indossando entrambi le mimetiche da neve del ramo Nord-Americano della B.S.A.A. Poco dopo aveva sbirciato anche lui al fisico del collega: a petto nudo, era evidente dalla forma affusolata dei suoi muscoli e dal modo in cui ruotavano scattanti sotto la sua pelle chiara che, più che potente, era un tipo di combattente agile e veloce. Avevano fatto entrambi finta di non notare che ognuno si era portato le rispettive armi personali, cosa che il regolamento vietava. Chris ripensò al lungo fucile Bolt-Action, e alla Mauser Red 9 che Kennedy aveva infilato nell' Holster alla coscia sinistra, chiedendosi che razza di fricchettone potesse portarsi in missione armi tanto antiquate.

Ora Leon fissava la strada, murato nel silenzio peggio di un cadavere nelle fondamenta di qualche edificio, e Chris stringeva le mani sul volante, sentendo un inspiegabile irritamento, così contrario alla sua natura, salirgi al viso e pizzicargli il naso come un sorso di Champagne.

Leon sentiva l' atmosfera farsi sempre più tesa nell' Hammer grigio che sfrecciava su una statale secondaria. Osservando con la coda dell' occhio la tensione dell' uniforme intorno ai bicipidi di Chris, si chiese come una creatura di fattezze dolci come quelle di Claire potesse essere imparentata con un tale scimmione. Tutto quello che sapeva di Chris Redfield, della sua guerra continua contro la Umbrella, della sua abilità, del suo coraggio, nella sua mente non riusciva ad accostarsi a quella figura palestrata. Per come la vedeva lui, la B.S.A.A poteva anche usarlo come simbolo, in quanto sopravvissuto di Raccoon, come una specie di grossa mascotte, e lasciare ad altri agenti il vero lavoro. Chissà se era davvero stato lui ad uccidere Albert Wesker... Con tutto il dafarsi che il Consortium dimostrava di dare per curare la sua immagine, poteva essere una menzogna anche quella. Una parte della mente di Leon si chiese se non fosse semplicemente la sua paranoia a parlare al posto della sua ragione. Certo, era ironico che proprio in quanto agente del governo degli Stati Uniti fosse diventato più ricettivo alle teorie del complotto, ma dopotutto era innegabile: non aveva nessuna idea della reale attività di Chris.

_Se gli parlassi forse lo scopriresti, no?_, suggerì di nuovo la sua parte più posata. Leon sbuffò: in più di essere invadente, questa manifestazione della sua mente al limite della schizofrenia stava iniziando a diventare davvero irritante.

Lo sbuffare di Kennedy fù la goccia di troppo nell' eppure capiente vaso della pazienza di Chris. Aprì la bocca con intenti aggressivi, ma fù tagliato nel suo slancio dalla suoneria di un cellulare.

Leon prese il palmare nella tasca, attivò l' immagine per una videochiamata e rispose:

"Kennedy. Sono con Redfield."

La voce di Hunnigan, nessuna sorpresa, era impassibile quando annuì.

"Bene, siete in viaggio per il punto d' incontro con il vostro secondo contatto. Devo avvertirvi, c'è una novità in fatto di..."

Una figura si intromise, interrompendo Ingrid e girando la webcam in modo da apparire anche lei nell' inquadratura. Leon aggrottò le sopracciglia.

"Ehilà, Chris, mi senti?" chiese la nuova arrivata spingendosi un' auricolare identico a quello di Hunnigan nell' orecchio

Tutto il corpo teso di Chris si rilassò, e un sorriso balenò inaspettatamente sulle sue labbra mentre sbirciava con la coda dell' occhio al piccolo schermo.

"Ti ricevo, Jill."

" Come dicevo, " riprese imperturbabile Hunnigan mentre la nuova arrivata salutava Leon con la mano e Kennedy ricambiava perplesso con un cenno del capo" l' agente Valentine della B.S.A.A. è stata assegnata a questo caso come agente di collegamento dell' organizzazione quì in America. Abbiamo deciso di fare base comune, sarà più semplice metterci d' accordo in questo modo."

Il nome di Jill Valentine non era certo sconosciuto a Leon. Gli faceva venire in mente i documenti sul progetto Nemesis, oltre a quelli di Arklay. Osservò la nuova arrivata: sembrava emanare un' aura di calma placida e amichevole. I suoi occhi azzurri erano socchiusi in un sorriso piacere-di-conoscerti che Leon giudicò onesto, ma erano incorniciati da occhiaie profonde, da convalescenza. Aveva i capelli castani e cortissimi, più di quanto Kennedy avesse mai visto portare a una donna: era un taglio da Marine, a spazzola, davvero sorprendente.

Jill ricambiò lo sguardo inquisitore degli occhi chiari di Kennedy, pensando che un blu tanto chiaro era simile solo a un cielo d' inverno o a un raggio di luce attraverso un giacciaio perenne. Con un gesto diventato automatico, si accarezzò la nuca. Sentire i suoi capelli così corti solleticare la sua mano era strano ma gradevole, morbido, setoso. Pensò a quando aveva chiesto a Chris di accompagnarla a farseli tagliare, il mattino stesso dell' indomani del loro ritorno da Kijuju. Non aveva sopportato, la sera prima, di vedersi uscire dalla doccia con quella capigliatura estranea, scolorita, legata a troppi brutti ricordi. Sentendo le forbici crepitare ad ogni taglio, aveva immaginato che ogni ciocca bionda che cadeva silenziosamente sul suolo fosse un giorno di prigionia, e ad ogni zac! sentiva una parte del peso che gli schiacciava il petto volare via, permettendogli finalmente di respirare liberamente. Quando era uscita, Chris la apettava con gli occhi chiusi e il viso rivolto al cielo, appoggiato con la schiena accanto alla porta di vetro.

" Sono orribile, lo sò." aveva detto, e lui aveva sussultato, voltandosi a guardarla con occhi spalancati " Ma almeno tornerò la Jill di sempre."

Senza motivo apparente, senza neanche che se ne accorgesse, le lacrime avevano preso a scivolare sul suo viso. Lei, la Jill Valentine sopravvissuta di Arklay e Raccon, agente della B.S.A.A, piangeva anche se nulla di spaventoso stava minacciando la sua integrità fisica. Si era messa le mani sugli occhi per contenere il pianto, e per non vedere l' espressione del collega che, pensava, si sarebbe trasformata in un sorrriso di circostanza. Invece, senza preavviso, aveva sentito le braccia di Chris cingergla, stritolarla, mentre premeva la sua testa rasata contro il suo ampio petto.

"Stai zitta." aveva sussurrato, e l' emozione che tendeva la sua voce aveva fatto scivolare in silenzio nuove lacrime sul viso di Jill " Tu lo sai che per me non puoi cambiare."

La donna si era infuriata quando i suoi superiori, per via della sua sedicente convalescenza, l' avevano costretta a svolgere la funzione di agente di collegamento invece di rispedirla sul campo come li supplicava di fare. Sentiva di avere bisogno di tornare subito a lavorare, per distrarsi dai suoi pensieri cupi degli ultimi tempi e per non perdere ulteriormente contatto con la sua missione, e rimanere inchiodata dietro a una scrivania gli pareva il peggiore degli inferni. Ma Chris aveva insistito così tanto sulla sua neccessità di riposarsi che alla fine Jill aveva ceduto. Per consolarsi aveva fatto in modo di essere assegnata alla missione canadese, per seguire il compagno almeno a distanza, se così volevano le sue condizioni di salute.

Fu la voce del sudetto compagno ad interrompere i pensieri della Valentine:

"Aggiornamenti sullo stato della missione?" chiedeva

Le due donne si guardarono, come per decidere chi dovesse rispondere. Sorridendosi, decisero di alternarsi.

"Nessuno." cominciò Hunnigan " Il punto di contatto è mantenuto, e vi manca poco per raggiungerlo."

"E non dovrebbe neanche nevicare." aggiunse Jill " È improbabile che arriviate sul luogo sospetto entro stasera, ma se dovrete darvi al campeggio almeno c' è bel tempo, quindi allegri!"

Leon e Chris sorrisero piano. Anche se le loro labbra si incurvavano nello stesso momento, Kennedy pensò amaramente che non sorridevano affatto insieme.

"Di cosa pensate che si tratti?" chiese, consapevole di infrangere la rassicurante atmosfera che si era creata nell' abitacolo

Tutti, come previsto, si fecero più seri: era quella la questione più spinosa dell' intera faccenda. Senza eccezione, tutte le menti furono riempite dalle stesse immagini: anatomie deformate, morti tornati in vita e sangue, sopratutto, sangue rosso che schizzava o sangue rappreso e nero, marcio, che si coagulava in croste nauseabonde che scricchiolavano sotto le suole. Chi pensava a foto crude infilate fra le pagine di un qualche fascicolo, chi invece si ricordava degli orrori vissuti in prima persona, senza nessun muro di virtuale rappesentazione a separare l' occhio dall' incubo.

Il silenzio che seguì era cupo. Era sempre sorprendente il modo in cui le immagini esplodevano davanti agli occhi, come proiettate su uno schermo, alla minima evocazione del passato. Chris fissava la strada, impescrutabile ma con la mascella irriggidita, Leon aveva abbassato lasciato lo sguardo perdersi nel vuoto, Jill si era morsa le labbra e Hunnighan aveva contratto le labbra nell' immaginare cosa in quel momento si stesse agitando nella testa dei tre sopravvissuti.

"Non lo sappiamo." disse aggiustandosi gli occhiali sul naso, e tirando gli altri dal loro torpore " Probabilmente nulla, dal rapporto della NRO, ma apparentemente la BSAA ha altre informazioni..."

Jill sospirò massaggiandosi la fronte e spiegò:

" Il Consortium ha dapprima effettuato gli stessi rilevamenti del governo statunitense ed è giunto alle medesime conclusioni. Poi, però, confrontando le immagini con gli archivi sottratti all' Umbrella..."

Leon aggrottò la fronte. Era dunque vero quello che si diceva in giro: la B.S.A.A. si era appropriata tutte le informazioni sottratte a Kijuju, scoprendo moltissime delle attività dell' Umbrella e diventanto quindi in grado di monitorarne il collasso. Gli fece male pensare che lui, invece, non aveva mai trovato nulla di simile: i trafficanti che aveva dovuto catturare non avevano legami diretti con l' antica organizzazione di Wesker, e in Spagna, quella stronza di Ada aveva fatto saltare tutto in aria, non solo l' isola ma anche, aveva saputo dopo, il castello e i suoi dintorni. Una punta di giaccio gli punzecchiò il cuore nell' evocare la spia vestita di rosso. Quanto poteva essere stato stupido, per farsi fregare ben due volte da quella manipolatrice? Almeno abbastanza da sognare ancora, a volte, la sua figura esile e le sue labbra socchiuse... Jill proseguiva, e Leon preferí interrompere la sua inutile autocommiserazione.

"... hanno scoperto che nella zona dei rilevamenti erano state effettuate parecchie spedizioni di personale e di... materiali." Gli occhi di Valentine emisero un lampo di odio " Il luogo dove vi state recando era quindi una zona di attività dell' Umbrella. Ciò che non sappiamo, è perché ci sia stata attività di recente, ed è ciò che andate ad appurare."

Era chiaro, e parlarci intorno non faceva che renderlo più ovvio: nessuno aveva idea di cosa li aspettasse lì. Leon pensò che era inutile rimuginarci sopra: poteva essere tutto o niente, una magazzino vuoto come un' altra spirale di orrore. Ad ogni modo, non importava: inevitabilemente lo avrebbero scoperto.

"Francamente, tanto vale non pensare adesso a cosa troveremo." disse Chris, e Leon si voltò stupito a guardarlo " Pensiamo solo ad arrivare lì al più presto e a raggiungere Ashton."

"Novità da Braydon, a questo proposito?" chiese Leon pensando al cinquantenne canadese, che gli ispirava una certa simpatia da quando lo aveva visto litigare con le alte sfere del Consortium

"Un suo rapporto di alcuni minuti fa ci aveva informati del fatto che l' agente Ashton era prossimo a raggiungere la destinazione." annuì Jill

Hunnigan controllò un dato sul monitor, socchiudendo gli occhi dietro agli occhiali.

" Bene," disse " siete arrivati. Vedete il vostro contatto?"

Leon e Chris scrutarono i bordi della strada, abbagliati dal riflesso sfuggente del sole che tramontava sulla neve. Quando una nuvola passò davanti all' astro, Leon annuì:

"Lo vedo. È sulla destra, cento metri."

Chris rallentò e si preparò ad accostare.

"Grazie, Hunnigan, Valentine." disse Leon slacciandosi la cintura e alzandosi il collo della giacca mentre la macchina si fermava " Ci sentiamo più tardi."

"Bene. Vi aggiorneremo." annuì Hunnigan

"Ciao, Chris. Ciao, Leon. A dopo!" salutò Jill, riacquistata la sua allegria

"Ciao, Jill." rispose Chris fissando con intensità la collega e sorridendole piano

Lo schermo tornò vuoto, e Leon ripose il palmare in una delle numerose tasche della sua mimetica.

"Piuttosto informali, gli agenti B.S.A.A." fece notare

"Se non ti sta bene fa parlare me, la prossima volta." ribatté Chris aprendo lo sportello

"Non intendevo..." tentò Leon, ma l' altro agente sbatté la porta

"...offendere." sospirò Kennedy passandosi una mano sul viso, prima di uscire a sua volta nell' aria gelida

Un' ora dopo, il supplizio del silenzio era ripreso.

Chris e Leon sfrecciavano sull' immensa distesa di neve fresca, concentrati sui comandi dei nuovi mezzi che cavalcavano. Gli era bastato poco per abituarsi alla scattante velocità delle motoslitte procurategli dal governo Canadese, incaricato dei mezzi di trasporto.

L' uomo con il quale si erano scambiati le chiavi aveva spiegato ai due agenti che quello era il modo migliore di muoversi sul campo innevato, visto che il loro obbiettivo non era raggiungibile se non con un mezzo cingolato, e che i piccoli bolidi di cui aveva già scaldato i motori erano più agili e discreti di un qualsiasi gatto delle nevi meccanico.

I due agenti, con il viso sferzato dal vento gelido, non fiatavano. Contando la preparazione a Yellowknife, le otto ore di viaggio in macchina, e ora il tempo percorso a guidare i piccoli Arctic Cat, non si scambiavano una parola - se non si contava la loro piccola frizione di un' ora prima - da circa undici ore.

Era ormai notte fonda, ma i due si orientavano senza problemi grazie alla mappa GPS che Hunnigan e Jill gli trasmettevano sul palmare.

Davanti a loro si apriva un gigantesco mare di neve, reso quasi fosforescente dal contrasto con l' orizzonte ancora azzurrita dagli ultimi fiacchi raggi di un sole scomparso da ore, e interrotto da alcuni boschi di sottili conifere. Il silenzio assoluto si scontrava al ronzare dei motori a doppio giro, che rimbombava amplificato fra i tronchi dei pini quando attraversavano una macchia di vegetazione.

La taiga era così immensa da sembrare infinita, e il freddo così penetrante da crispargli le mani sui manubri e da fargli sanguinare le labbra anche attraverso le pesanti sciarpe. Leon osservava l' aria immobile, osservava quel silenzio così pesante da sembrare tangibile, palpabile, come un vento fortissimo eppure immobile. Era un silenzio tanto forte da eclissare anche il rombare dei motori, un silenzio assordante, pieno, solido.

La shiena curva di Chris, leggermente avanti rispetto a lui, non sobbalzava ma pareva anche essa ferma, per quanto la superficie sulla quale slittavano era liscia e uniforme. Leon, suo malgrado, sentiva le palpebre lottare per rimanere aperte: anche se gli occhiali da neve lo proteggevano dal vento, doveva ridurli a due fessure per distinguere qualcosa nel mare bianco e blu che li circondava. Il freddo e la tensione facevano gemere di dolore le sue spalle e le sue ginocchia. Non voleva fermarsi e allungare il loro tempo di viaggio, ma forse era il caso di cominciare a considerare di fare una pausa, prima che le sue membra intorpidite gli causassero un incidente.

Come se avesse letto nel suo pensiero, Chris fece lampeggiare gli abbaglianti e si fermò. Leon lo imitò, e lo osservò mentre sondava per precauzione la neve con una piccola stecca telescopica. Soddisfatto, Chris rimise a posto l' ogetto e scese dal veicolo: la neve gli arrivava solo a metà coscia. Leon smontò a sua volta con una smorfia di dolore: le sue articolazioni scricchiolavano, provate dall' estrema temperatura.

Poi Chris, finalmente, parlò. A Leon parve che la sua voce gli esplodesse nelle orecchie, per quanto si distingueva dal silenzio assoluto.

"Sarebbe meglio fermarsi di giorno, ma non c' è scelta." diceva, con la voce impastata per via delle labbra rigide e screpolate " Non so te, ma io penso di dovermi fermare."

Leon annuì, e insieme spianarono la neve, creando una piazzuola circolare di circa due metri di diametro, al centro della quale montarono la pesante abitazione di tela. Era grande per gli standard di Chris: faceva parte dell' attrezzatura in dotazione all' agente del governo statunitense, e gli sembrava stupidamente vasta.

"Si disperderà un sacco di calore." sbuffò una volta montata

"Le pareti sono isolate," rispose Kennedy staccando lo zaino dalla motoslitta "e c' è un sistema di riscaldamento."

"Riscaldamento? Mi prendi in giro?" si stupì Chris seguendolo

Leon aprì la prima zip della porta, fece scattare le linguette che chiudevano lo strato di fodera isolante, fece scivolare la seconda chiusura a lampo ed entrò.

"E una tenda da ufficiale, modello artico. Il suolo è scaldato con una batteria."

"Che lusso..." fece Chris senza aggiungere che gli sembrava stupido

"Soldi dei contribuenti." sospirò Leon alzando le spalle e richiudendo la tenda, attivando anche l' interruttore del generatore

Tante parole scambiate in così poco tempo: stavano infrangendo tutti i loro record!

Come per dispetto, il cellulare squillò ad interrompere i loro sforzi, e Leon dovette togliersi guanti e sottoguanti per rispondere. Premette a fatica il tasto centrale: le sue mani erano gelate.

"Freddo, ragazzi?"

Leon si chiese come fosse possibile che la voce di Jill, che conosceva da così poco tempo, potesse già infondergli calore in quel modo. Doveva essere una dote naturale. Chris smise di frugare nello zaino e si avvicinò.

"E quando mai?" ironizzò Leon allontanando il palmare dal viso perché Chris potesse vedere lo schermo " Mi dispiace solo di aver dimenticato il costume."

"Già, e io l' attrezzatura da safari." aggiunse Chris

Jill rise.

"Vedo che vi siete accampati. Avete fatto bene." disse " Chiamo per dirvi che Basil Ashton ha raggiunto l' obbiettivo. Dice di volere esplorare un pò il villaggio, quando ci sarà luce. È deserto, ma non è una grande sorpresa: pare che per le nevicate parecchi degli abitanti di borghi del genere siano soliti trovare rifugio in città più grandi. Quindi per ora nulla di sospetto. Vi aggioneremo, ora riposatevi."

"Roger." disse Chris

Leon chiuse la comunicazione e si aprì la giacca: la temperatura nella tenda era già salita, a testimoniare l' efficacia del tecnologico sistema di riscaldamento. Si tolse la tuta da neve e la piegò con cura, poggiandola poi ai piedi del sacco a pelo che aveva srotolato. Controllò che tutte le armi fossero ancora ermeticamente chiuse negli appositi holster, e, soddisfatto, prese un paio di razioni da una tasca laterale dello zaino.

"Fame?" chiese a Chris che aveva compiuto il suo stesso piccolo rituale all' altro capo della tenda

"Di MRE?" fece l' altro con una smorfia " No, ma me la faccio venire."

Leon non poté impedirsi di provare un certo divertitimento nel sentire che neanche Redfield sembrava apprezzare le razioni militari. Aprì due dei sacchetti beige e ne estrasse il contenuto, che presentò ironizzando:

" Favolosi spaghetti o strepitoso stufato?"

"Vada per gli spaghetti."

"Ecco, haute cuisine e FRH."

Leon gli lanciò la scatoletta e l' apposito scalda-razione, che Chris afferrò al volo con limitato entusiasmo.

Mangiarono in fretta, ovviamente _in silenzio,_ e si infilarono nei rispettivi sacchi a pelo.

Chris si rese conto solo una volta sdraiato di quanto in realtà fosse esausto. Si addormentò di colpo, senza avere il tempo di formulare pensieri di alcun genere. Il suo petto si mise ad alzarsi ed abbassarsi con un ritmo lento e regolare.

Leon osservò il suo viso distendersi. Il volto virile ma armonioso di Chris, rilassandosi, era diverso, non più imbronciato ma placido, e Kennedy sentì una strana, indefinibile emozione invaderlo. Era forse... Maledì la fatica. No, non poteva decisamente essere rispetto. Scosse la testa, preferendo non pensare, cercando di placare i turbinii furiosi che l' arrivo di Chris sul già complesso scenario della sua vita aveva svegliato nella sua mente, e si girò dall' altro lato. Allontanò infastidito anche le preoccupazioni per l' indomani e chiuse deciso gli occhi. Per fortuna era riuscito a tornare maestro del suo sonno: soffrire di insonnia come ai primi tempi del suo incubo, con il tipo di vita che conduceva adesso, probabilemente lo avrebbe ucciso. Poco dopo era piombato anche lui nella familiare nebbia nera, e contribuiva a sua volta ad amplificare il suono del silenzio.

Il riverbero crudele del sole sulla neve li aveva costretti a sostituire le lenti degli occhiali con altre più scure. Leon e Chris cavalcavano le motoslitte, ascoltando grazie agli auricolari le ultime informazioni di Hunnigan.

"Basil Ashton è irrintracciabile. " era la bomba che aveva appena mollato

È risaputo, una giornata "no" si annuncia dal mattino.

"Ma com' è possibile?" esclamò Chris " Solo all' alba ci avevi aggiornati sul suo rapporto!"

Chris si sarebbe morso le labbra, se solo non temesse che si infrangessero come vetro. Qualche ora fa, solo qualche misera ora fa, l' agente canadese era in piena forma e gli annunciava di aver scoperto un' entrata segreta nello scantinato di una delle case del villaggio. A quanto pare le aveva setacciate tutte da cima a capo. Che nessuno venisse a dire che la CSIS era composta da fannulloni!

Chris e Leon non erano stati sorpresi dalla scoperta di Basil, anzi, quella del villaggio pacifico con tranello cominciava a diventare una solfa tristemente familiare per entrambi. A dirla tutta Chris si sentiva quasi sollevato: almeno non aveva compiuto in vano questo viaggio fantastico con il suo adorabile compagno di squadra... Guardò il suddetto con la cosa dell' occhio. Non sapeva perché gli venisse in mente in quel momento, ma se c' era qualcosa da ammettere riguardante Kennedy, era il suo essere senza ombra di dubbio un ottimo giudatore. Teneva lo sguardo puntato sulla rotta, gonfiando i muscoli delle spalle per tenere immobile il manubrio, e ammortizzava dolcemente con le anche e le ginocchia ogni sobbalzo del veicolo. Chris si sentiva la schiena a pezzi per via delle asperità del terreno, ma sarebbe morto piuttosto che chiedere una pausa a Leon, che pareva fresco come una rosa. Il suo profilo deciso ma dolce si delineava attraverso la stoffa della sua sciarpa. Chris si scosse: perché diamine perdeva tempo a osservare il damerino, mentre tutto sembrava andare per l'ennesima volta a puttane?

"Ricapitolando" la voce impassibile di Leon sfrigolò nel suo auricolare - Diamine, pensò Chris, ma le provava le emozioni, o era davvero il pezzo di ghiaccio che sembrava?- " Basil Ashton dice di voler controllare il passaggio. Premette che in caso si trovasse davanti un' infrastruttura clandestina dell' Umbrella, avrebbe messo in atto il protocollo a riguardo."

"Infatti." approvò Jill, che finora era rimasta in silenzio " Nell' ipotesi, avrebbe dovuto esplorare la base, prelevare i dati rilevanti presenti, e distruggere la medesima."

"Di solito non si dovrebbe aspettare l 'arrivo di una squadra di supporto prima di far saltare tutto in aria?" Chiese Chris

Non seppe esattamente come aveva fatto, ma sentì Jill alzare le spalle attraverso l' auricolare.

"La comunità internazionale ha adottato a riguardo dell' Umbrella una politica stile 'prima sparisce, meglio è', ergo bum! E il prima possibile."

"Ok." riprese Leon " Quindi Basil si infila nel passaggio segreto e sparisce nel nulla, così, in una nuvoletta di fumo?"

Sospiri all' altro capo della linea.

"Il triste quadro sembra dipingersi così." disse Jill, prima di abbassare la voce con fare preoccupato " L' agente Braydon è parecchio in pena."

"Va bene, va bene." Si sentì in dovere di intervenire Chris " Non possiamo più contattarlo, ma perché pensare subito al peggio? Può essersi guastato il suo sistema di comunicazione."

Leon sentì l' improvviso desiderio di strozzare Chris Redfield. Perché pensare al peggio, chiedeva? Mah, non lo sapeva, forse perché _ogni singola volta_ in cui una situazione poteva prendere una brutta piega, questa lo faceva? Perché nel peggio -per non dire in qualcos' altro- c' erano tutti fino al collo da quando avevano incrociato il cammino dell' Umbrella?

Fu Hunnigan a sostenere Redfield nel suo ruolo di voce della ragione.

"Chris ha ragione, non siamo allarmisti. Ora richiamiamo Braydon per dirgli di tranquillizzarsi." fece un' attimo di pausa, e Leon l' immaginò mentre socchiudeva gli occhi per scrutare un monitor " A proposito, ragazzi, stiamo per dar risposta alle nostre domande: siete praticamente arrivati."

Come per confermare, il GPS di Chris si mise a trillare allegro. Sullo schermo, la freccia lampeggiante che rappresentava i due agenti si stava ricongiungendo con il pallino rosso dell' obbiettivo. Leon e Chris socchiusero gli occhi attraverso le spesse lenti. Non sapeva Chris, ma Leon distingueva ben poco davanti a loro. A lui sembrava che la distesa di neve fosse omogenea. Anche Redfield alzava un sopracciglio perplesso mentre osservava la pianura. Poi, insieme, notarono.

Ci credevano che il villaggio fosse stato evacuato, visto che solo qualche pezzo di tetto spuntava ancora al di sopra della superficie. Provarono entrambi il desiderio di lanciare un' occhiata all' altro, e come risultato i loro sguardi si incrociarono. Gli occhiali da neve mascherarono i loro occhi, e entrambi tornarono a fissare il villaggio davanti a loro.

Presto avrebbero scoperto la verità.

_Imprecherei, se avessi il fiato per farlo._

_Ansimo pesantemente mentre tento di squagliarmela, correndo frenetico per il lungo corridoio. I miei passi rimbombano fra le pareti strette. La porta si avvicina velocemente, è blindata, posso farcela..._

_La cosa mi afferra la caviglia, e lascio sfuggire un grido. Cadendo sbatto la testa contro la porta blindata. Cazzo di ironia della vita... Mi alzo di scatto e mi giro per sparargli - più che altro quì gira tutto-, ma è troppo tardi._

_Sento i suoi artigli strapparmi la pelle dell' addome, un' ondata di odore di sangue mi riempie le narici, un sapore salato e metallico mi invade la bocca ._

_Gemo, il mio campo visivo è pieno di soli rossi. Davanti a me, la cosa non sembra in grado di guardarmi mentre vengo mortalmente ferito. Muove a scatti la testa a destra, a sinistra, in aria, per prevenire la mia fuga. Cosa crede, che spiccherò il volo? Vorrei avevre il suo ottimismo._

_Sembra che tutti questi messaggi sensoriali lo disorientino._

_Più il sangue scalda l' aria intorno a me, più sento i freddo nascere dal centro del mio di voltarmi e di oltrepassare la porta, ma crollo rovinosamente sulle ginocchia, con un suono disgustosamente viscido._

_Sento il fiato della creatura sul collo. Sembra che ci prenda gusto nel vedermi agonizzare. _

_Non riesco a tenere gli occhi bene aperti, mi tremano le mani, Dio, non mi ricordavo che ci fosse così poca luce in questo coridoio. L' alito disgustoso del mostro mi accarezza i capelli, e io premo il grilletto._

_La sua testa mi schizza addosso brandelli di carne e dense goccie di qualcosa che dovrebbe essere sangue, ma che puzza troppo per esserlo._

_Stingo la pistola, mi cingo la pancia con il braccio e riesco a strisciare oltre la porta. Uno zampettio in fondo al corridoio mi avverte che qualcun' altro non è felice di vedermi scappare._

_Con la schiena spingo la porta, e quella si chiude con un rimbombo metallico._

_La mia mano ricare, ancora stretta sulla pistola, e va a raggiungere l' altra. Gli dò un' occhiata. Era meglio, molto meglio non farlo._

_Singhiozzo. Lacrime di sofferenza solcano il mio viso, non ho mai provato tanto dolore tutto insieme._

_Qualcosa stride con un suono metallico. Dietro di me, gli amichetti del mostro che ho steso si avventano contro la porta._

_'Fottetevi.' mormoro, e quasi non riconosco la mia voce per quanto è roca ' Pare che la cena se la sia data a gambe, eh, pezzi di merda?'_

_Un' altro stridio. Sorrido._

_Respirare diventa faticoso. Troppo. Penso a Geoffroy, e altre lacrime solcano il mio viso._

_'Mi dispiace.' gli dico, e forse l' ho detto davvero ad alta voce, perché un' altra fitta mi fa vomitare sangue_

_Chiudo gli occhi. La mia mano si trascina ad afferrare la radio, ma so bene che non posso usarla. Allora la lascio ricadere, e mi concedo un meritato sonnellino._


	5. Chapter 4: Communication Breakdown

Resident Evil: Never Ending Nightmare

[Undead Snow Queen]

Chapter 4: Communication Breakdown

Il passaggio di Basil Ashton aveva lasciato un corridoio stretto nella neve alta che separava fra di loro le case del villaggio perso nella taiga. Leon e Chris trovarono la sua motoslitta all' inizio del percorso tracciato dai suoi spostamenti, e lasciarono le loro nello stesso punto. Smontarono con precauzione, uno dopo l' altro, scivolando piano fra le strette pareti di neve e ghiaccio, evitando di causarne il crollo.

Chris fece roteare le spalle: anche se portava addosso solo il minimo necessario, il peso dell' uniforme e delle munizioni lo intralciava, soffocandolo malgrado il gelo. Era abituato a viaggiare molto più leggero, e per di più questo clima era l' esatto contrario di quello che considerava il suo habitat naturale. Faceva freddo, cazzo, di giorno come di notte, e riusciva quasi a fatica a piegare le dita intorpidite. I ricordi della Russia non contribuivano certo a rendergli la situazione più gradevole.

Leon apriva la via, e i due agenti varcarono ogni soglia, come Basil prima di loro, ripercorrendo i suoi passi. Proseguirono di casa in casa, sorprendendo dietro ogni porta gelata immagini di vita quotidiana, piatti da lavare negli acquai, giocattoli sotto i tavoli, letti disfatti, come gesti interrotti, mani lasciate a mezz' aria, labbra sospese nell' atto del bacio. Sembrava che gli abitanti avessero lasciato il villaggio in fretta, a giudicare dallo stato delle case, che celavano all' esterno testimone un quotidiano interrotto bruscamente. Probabilmente gli abitanti erano stati sorpresi da una tempesta di neve ed erano fuggiti prima di rimanere intrappolati nelle loro case e isolati al centro della sconfinata pianura gelata.

Ad ogni porta che spingevano, i due agenti si sforzavano di immaginare il collega canadese aspettarli nella stanza successiva. Immancabilmente, venivano delusi: il silenzio era il loro unico compagno nell' esplorazione del villaggio deserto.

La decima delle porte che aprirono era l' entrata secondaria di un hangar, apparentemente in disuso da molto tempo. Le pareti rosse emanavano l' odore flebile e acido della ruggine gelata. Il tetto era in parte sfondato, e sembrava reggere solo grazie al sostegno di alcuni cavi evidentemente recenti che si stagliavano, argentati, sul fondo chiazzato di ocre. Dai mucchi di neve precipitata all' interno attraverso l' ampio varco spuntavano spigoli di lamiera rossastra, come schegge di vetro sporche di sangue sulla cima di un muro di recinzione. La luce scivolava all' interno, chiara e fredda, illuminando il cadavere di un piccolo aereo da trasporto abbandonato sul posto. Sventrato, accasciato sul lato, immobile, il veicolo aveva le stesse sfumature marroni di una carogna.

La costruzione era vasta, di almeno trenta metri su venti, e fantasmi di numerosi e vari veicoli che sembrava destinata ad ospitare apparivano agli occhi dei due agenti attraverso le tracce di pneumatici sul suolo gelato.

"Molti mezzi, per un villaggio così piccolo." commentò Leon, più per se stesso che per il compagno, mentre accarezzava con lo sguardo il fianco rigonfio del piccolo bimotore.

Chris si inginocchiò al suolo e sfiorò con la punta delle dita guantate una larga sgommatura nera. La larghezza del pneumatico sembrava indicare che era stata lasciata da un Hammer.

"La struttura sembra abbandonata, ma le traccie non sono così vecchie." disse, prima di accennare con un gesto vago al soffitto mentre continuava ad osservare il suolo " E anche quelle riparazioni sul tetto sono recenti."

Alzando lo sguardo, vide le grandi porte scorrevoli dell' hangar leggermente aperte, dalle quali passava un raggio di luce bianca. Si avvicinò: erano quasi totalmente ostruite dal ghiaccio, ma Basil era riuscito a infilarsi nello stretto spiraglio e a proseguire, sempre spianando la neve davanti a lui. Chris osservò le pareti compresse da mani delle quali intravedeva l' impronta nel bianco, il suolo schiacciato dalle suole del collega. Doveva essere stata una bella fatica, preparargli in quel modo il cammino. Strinse i pugni, pensando a quanto fosse frustrante non avere notizie di Basil. Se la sua radio si era guastata, sarebbe bastato che lui e Leon si fossero sbrigati a raggiungerlo, e ora sarebbe con loro, e non avrebbero da preoccuparsi tanto.

Si intrufolò nella fessura e riprese il cammino, sentendo Leon alle sue spalle fare lo stesso.

Prima di potersi dare alla formulazione di ipotesi su quello che poteva essere accaduto, Chris e Leon giunsero alla fine del percorso del collega.

Era una piazzola più vasta di neve schiacciata, davanti alla porta sul retro dell' ultima casa che avevano attraversato. Era deserta. I due agenti aggrottarono le sopracciglia, perplessi.

Sulla destra, una salita leggera apriva la visuale sul resto del villaggio. Scalandola, si poteva vedere l' agglomerazione nel suo insieme, sommersa nel mare di neve, incorniciata dai boschi di conifere. In lontananza, al limite più estremo della cerchia di abitazioni, una casa più alta delle altre spuntava di almeno due piani dal livello della neve. I due non capivano: perché spianare questa salita panoramica? E soprattutto, se questo era un vicolo cieco, dove diamine era Basil Ashton? L' agente canadese aveva detto di aver trovato un' entrata segreta: perché non l' aveva segnalata? Tornato giù, Chris si inginocchiò di nuovo, accarezzando con aria pensierosa le impronte del collega sul suolo.

"Sembra che qui abbia calpestato di più." mormorò osservando la neve compressa e indurita quasi come ghiaccio.

Leon si avvicinò al collega, percorrendo lo spazio ridotto con lo sguardo, sentendo la superficie sotto i suoi piedi risuonare con un suono simile a quello della pietra. Posò gli occhi su una parte della parete di neve, e fece un cenno in direzione di Chris.

"Ehi, Redfield, guarda."

Il moro si alzò, e insieme valcarono i pochi metri che li separavano dal muro bianco. Era più morbido degli altri, eterogeneo, la neve si ammucchiava casualmente creando una superficie meno uniforme delle altre .

"Sembra sia franato." disse Leon

"Magari ha ceduto per il peso della neve. Scaviamo."

Kennedy annuì, e i due si diedero da fare per spalare con mani e braccia la neve candida. Pochi minuti bastarono per rimuoverne una buona quantità. Leon alzò la mano per togliersi gli occhiali bagnati, e bloccò il gesto a mezz' aria.

"Cazz..." imprecò

Tese il braccio e costrinse Chris a fare qualche passo indietro.

"Cosa c' è?" chiese il moro

Leon indicò qualcosa nella neve, e anche Chris imprecò. Era l' angolo di quella che sembrava una scatola piatta e rettangolare, di colore giallo vivo, come incartata in una plastica sottile.

"Semtex..." riconobbe

Leon si passò una mano sul viso, mordendosi la stoffa dei guanti sulle nocche, reprimendo la voglia di tirare una bestemmia. Il semplice fatto di aver bisogno di controllarsi gli fece capire di avere un bel pò di tensione accumulata addosso, e la cosa lo irritò parecchio.

La presenza della carica esplosiva significava una sola cosa: ciò che temevano si era avverato, il villaggio che avevano appena attraversato non era altro che la copertura per una base dell' Umbrella Corporation. Quelle scene di vita quotidiana, quel calore umano che rimaneva presente sulle cose malgrado il gelo, era tutta una farsa, una montatura dannatamente realistica. In quelle case vivevano gli scienziati, i tecnici e gli agenti dell' Umbrella, quelli che fingevano di non vedere per cosa veniva usato il loro lavoro, non famiglie spensierate con l' amore per il silenzio giacciato della taiga.

Un sapore amaro riempì la bocca di Chris: quante delle località più isolate del mondo nascondevano ancora i vestigi delle attività della gigantesca multinazionale? Quanti deserti, quanti ghiacciai erano serviti a nascondere gli esperimenti della più potente e corrotta organizzazione del mondo? Probabilmente tutti, e in ognuno di essi dormiva una di quelle cellule che non poteva impedirsi di considerare come male puro.

Quanto tempo sarebbe stato necessario per eliminare dalla superficie della terra anche il ricordo di quella gigantesca e mostruosa follia?

" L' attività recente di questa base significa che i sospetti della B.S.A.A sono fondati. mormorò, sentendo i dati ordinarsi nella sua testa come le tasselle di un puzzle " La Umbrella ha ancora delle basi dormienti."

"Già." annuì Leon "Dopo tutto era difficile credere che Wesker avesse messo su tutto il casino di Kijuju da solo."

Lo sguardo di Chris vacillò, Kennedy lo vide tremare sulla frontiera malferma del ricordo. Quali torbide acque poteva smuovere l' evocazione del nome di Albert Wesker, nella mente del Redfield? Le sue pupille vibravano nell' azzurro delle sue iridi con quella frequenza frenetica che solo le immagini respinte possono imprimere.

"Se quì c' è stata attività," proseguì il moro con un tono indecifrabile " vuol dire che con la sua morte gli scienziati ancora al lavoro hanno voluto nascondere le prove e trasferire il materiale scottante da un' altra parte."

"A giudicare dall' età dei resti e delle traccie nell' hangar, sembra che tu abbia ragione. Non doveva essere una base molto attiva, visto lo stato delle infrastrutture."

Chris si riavvicinò con passo deciso e riprese a scavare nella neve con più precauzione, evitando con cura di sfiorare l' involucro esplosivo.

"Ad ogni modo, Basil deve essere ancora là dentro." disse " Andiamo a raggiungerlo."

"Si." rispose con lo stesso tono determinato del collega

I loro sforzi rivelarono l' entrata di quella che pareva una capanna per gli attrezzi. Una volta aperta la porta, sulla quale era fissata la carica, la costruzione ne aveva tutto l' aspetto: attrezzi gelati sulle pareti, segatura ghiacciata sul suolo... Se non fosse per una specie di tunnel oscuro che si apriva come un' antro nel pavimento sotto il tavolo, leggermente spostato dal centro della piccola stanza, e per i fili dell' esplosivo che si tuffavano in quel buio.

Era una scalinata oscura, e Chris cercò senza successo un interruttore che ad ogni modo non avrebbe attivato, per ragioni di sicurezza. Leon portò una mano all' holster e Chris si preparò a lanciargli una frecciata sulla sua fretta di sfoderare l' artiglieria, ma il biondo non estrasse altro che la sua torcia, con la quale illuminò i primi gradini. La luce era forte, ma moriva dissolvendosi nel buio senza rivelare la fine della scalinata.

I due agenti si scambiarono un' altra occhiata di quelle decise, che sembravano in procinto di prendere le dimensioni di un rituale fra di loro, visto che le parole non scorrevano con altrettanta facilità dall' uno all' altro, e scesero.

Il passaggio era troppo stretto per camminare uno di fianco all' altro, e Chris aprì la via, avendo acceso anche il suo fascio di luce portatile.

Il suono delle loro suole rimbombava in modo sgradevole in quel cunicolo, distorto, simile ad alternanza allo schioccare vivo di una nocca contro una porta e al rombare sommesso di un un temporale in lontananza. C' era qualcosa di simbolico, pensava Leon, nel scendere in quel modo nelle viscere della terra. La discesa non era certo abbastanza ripida da giustificare un lirismo tanto iperbolico, ma al governativo pareva comunque di sentire l' inferno avvicinarsi ad ogni passo in avanti. L' eco gli rimandava contro anche i loro respiri, lenti e regolari ma tesi da un miscuglio opprimente di ricordi dal passato, sensazioni dal presente e domande sul futuro.

Camminavano già da qualche minuto, quando Chris aggrottò le sopracciglia: il suo auricolare aveva iniziato a ronzare. Si voltò verso Leon, che come lui picchettava con il dito il piccolo oggetto: anche il suo sembrava dare di matto.

"Contatto, quì Redfield." tentò il moro attivando la sua entrata " Ripeto, quì , mi ricevete? Jill, Hunnighan?"

"Non c' è segnale." mormorò il più giovane con un' espressione di sorpresa negli occhi

Il materiale fornitogli dalla B.S.A.A era di prima qualità, di quelle che solo un' organizzazione finanziata da privati poteva permettersi, e non cera modo che il taglio fosse dovuto a un guasto simultaneo di entrambi i loro auricolari.

"Dev' essere la profondità." disse Chris rinunciando a torturare l' apparecchio " La base è schermata, ecco perché i satelliti non la rilevavano."

I due sentirono il petto liberarsi di colpo da catene che non si erano neanche accorti di portare. La sparizione di Basil Ashton si spiegava ora sotto una nuova luce, razionale e rassicurante. Probabilemente il canadese non si era accorto dell' interruzione di segnale. Forse non portava l' auricolare, o non aveva provato la necessità di contattare Braydon prima di aver terminato l' esplorazione della base e il piazzamento delle cariche. Certo, avrebbe dovuto avvertirli di come stava procedendo, anche solo per non farli incappare nell' esplosivo per incidente come era successo, ma dopotutto la semplice presenza dell' esplosivo era un messaggio ben chiaro, e un crollo improvviso della sua parete che l' avrebbe nascosto era imprevedibile. Probabilemente Basil era sceso da poco, e li aspettava sotto per decidere insieme come procedere...  
>Chris lasciò sfuggire un sospiro di sollievo, e nello spazio ristretto poté avvertire la tensione che si alleviava dalle spalle di Leon.<p>

"Uno di noi dovrebbe rimanere in superficie," disse questi " per essere sicuri di poter contattare Hunnigan e Valentine. Inoltre la carica fuori sembra essere messa lì in caso il detonatore non funzionasse, sarebbe meglio appostarsi per poterla innescare a distanza."

"Hai ragione, ecco il perché della salita panoramica."

Si guardarono negli occhi, per una delle prime volte faccia a faccia, e a lungo, prima che Leon si decidesse a chiedere:

"Preferisci scendere o salire?"

Chris non volle complicarsi l' esistenza con le implicazioni di tale o tale scelta e dell' immagine che il suo collega ne avrebbe ricevuto.

"Pari o dispari?" chiese presentandogli il pugno chiuso

Leon lo guardò perplesso, alzando un sopracciglio. A Chris venne volgia di schiaffeggiarlo per quanto fosse ovvio nel suo sguardo il giudizio sui suoi metodi poco professionali. Ma mentre Kennedy abbassava il viso e cambiava di mano la torcia, ebbe l' impressione di aver colto un lampo divertito nei suoi occhi di ghiaccio.

" Pari per la sentinella." rispose l' agente del governo

"Dispari. Uno, due..."

"Tre."

Mossero le mani in quel gesto tanto infantile quanto in contrasto con la situazione nella quale si trovavano, sentendo quell' immancabile picco di adrenalina punzecchiargli le viscere come a due bambini mentre abbassavano il pugno. Era una sensazione strana, che li fece sentire come colti nell' atto di rubare dolciumi.

"Dispari." costatò Leon

"A te il minatore, allora."

Controllarono l' attrezzatura tenendo la torcia fra i denti -esercizio doloroso per le loro labbra screpolate -, per essere sicuri di avere ciascuno il materiale adatto alla reciproca missione.

" Torna sù con Ashton." si raccomandò Chris rimettendosi lo zaino in spalla

"Contaci." promise Leon

L' agente B.S.A.A. si girò incamminandosi verso l' uscita.

"Redfield!" lo chiamò Leon dopo pochi secondi di ascesa

Il moro fece appena in tempo a voltarsi per afferrare al volo il pesante fucile Springfield che il collega gli aveva lanciato. Il viso di Leon era serio mentre lo fissava.

"È vecchio, ma è un buon fucile." disse semplicemente

Chris si accontentò di un cenno del capo per ringraziare il collega, prima di aggiustarsi di nuovo le cinghie sulle spalle e di imboccare in fretta il cammino percorso nel senso opposto.

Leon si voltò nello stesso istante e rimase fermo ad ascoltare i passi rapidi del compagno allontanarsi rimbalzando fra le pareti. Prima di sentirli svanire riprese a scendere rapidamente, tenendo la torcia alta in una mano e poggiando l' altra sulla parete, facendola scivolare con il frusciare asciutto del guanto contro il muro ruvido.

Respirava più liberamente, ora che sapeva che il secondo collega era giù ad aspettarlo. Si affrettò giù per le scale, immagginando gli impiegati che lo avevano fatto prima di lui. Se ci si pensava, quest' immersione sotterranea per andare al lavoro non era tanto diversa da un viaggio in metropolitana. Claustrofobia a parte, ovviamente.

Presto la luce della sua torcia incontrò un' ostacolo e si espanse ad alone sulla doppia porta argentata e lucida di un' ascensore. Leon prese il tubo nero fra le labbra e infilò le dita nello stretto spiraglio lasciato dalle due ante. La porta scorse con facilità, come c' era da aspettarselo, visto che era già stata forzata, e Kennedy si trovò davanti i cavi e gli ingranaggi dell' apparecchio. Gettando un' occhiata verso il basso, intravide molto in lontananza il tetto dell' abitacolo immobile. Una fune fluttuava liberamente nel vuoto, schioccando a intervalli irregolari contro la parete nera, e risalendo alla sua origine Leon vide che era fissata a un gancio piantato poco sotto i suoi piedi. L' ascensore personale di Basil Ashton...

Assicurandosi l' attrezzatura sulle spalle, Leon si accovacciò, tirò sù abbastanza corda da avvinghiarsi il bacino e una coscia in un nodo di sostegno che gli permettesse di far scorrere la fune fra le sue gambe e si sedette sul bordo, con le gambe sospese nel vuoto. Poggiò il piede sinistro sulla parete a destra, facendo passare sopra all' altro, afferrò la corda sotto di lui, si arrotolò attorno al braccio le poche spanne che aveva lasciato sopra e, con un respiro profondo, si lasciò scivolare di sotto, piroettando per ritrovarsi con il viso rivolto all parete.

Una volta fatte aderire al muro le suole ed essersi contorto un' attimo per trovare la posizione più comoda, riprese la sua discesa.

Nell' aria immobile del tunnel verticale, solo il suo respiro reso fischiante dallo sforzo e dalla concentrazione risuonava più forte del suono dei suoi passi contro il muro. Si sentì come una specie di Alice che controllava la sua caduta nella tana del bianconiglio, nell' opera di Lewis Caroll. Il freddo non impediva a piccole perle di sudore di formarsi fra le sue sopracciglia, ma le raffreddava non appena tentavano di scivolare sul suo viso, e il suo fiato si materializzava in piccole nuvolette di umido vapore. La torcia ondeggiava sotto di lui, sospesa con un filino alla sua cintura, e i bagliori frenetici che lanciava mentre veniva sbatacchiata avevano qualcosa di psicadelico.

Finalmente, dopo alcuni lunghi minuti di sforzo, Leon poté mollare la fune e atterrare con sicurezza sul tetto dell' ascensore immobile. Sollevò la piccola grata che Basil aveva già svitato e si infilò in quella specie di pozzo nero che era l' abitacolo. Aprì anche la seconda porta, e fù aggredito da una luce bianca e cruda, al neon. Spense la torcia socchiudendo gli occhi, che si erano abituati alla penombra della scalinata e della tromba dell' ascensore, e varcò la soglia mentre le porte si richiudevano alle sue spalle con una scampanellata allegra.

Neanche Leon sapeva dire con esattezza perché, nella sua mente, un laboratorio dell' Umbrella dovesse per forza essere grigio, sudicio, o almeno dannatamente triste. Forse non riusciva a concepire che orrori come quelli che aveva dovuto affrontare a più riprese nel corso della sua vita potessero essere stati creati in un' atmosfera sana e in ufficio come tanti altri, pulito e luminoso.

Invece questo fu proprio lo scenario nel quale fu proiettato una volta poggiato il piede fuori dall' ascensore. Due grandi vetrate servivano da pareti al corridoio davanti a lui, lasciando completamente visibile a sinistra uno spazioso open office, con tanto di fotografie e disegni infantili sulle scrivanie, mentre sulla destra un' ordinato laboratorio esponeva agli sguardi le sue fila di provette etichettate e i suoi strumenti bianchi. Sembrava di entrare in un qualsiasi ufficio fuori dagli orari degli impiegati, se non fosse per le due cariche di Semtex che Leon scorse subito sulle rispettive pareti portanti dei due spazi.

Leon visitò entrambi, seguendo sul suolo i fili che collegavano fra di loro le cariche di esplosivo plastico, aprendo i cassetti e leggendo qua e là qualche riga sui documenti sparsi sulle scrivanie, notando subito che le informazioni più importanti erano già state prelevate.

Non c' era nulla che potesse interessarlo, solo formule chimiche per i brodi di cultura più idonei a tale muffa e rapporti di managment e contabilità a valanghe. Kennedy tornò nel corridoio scavalcando almeno una mezza-dozzina di ventiquattrore argentati gettati confusamente sul suolo, nella fretta di una fuga o nella noncuranza di una ricerca, era impossibile dirlo.

In fondo al corridoio vi era un porta scorrevole aperta, controllata da un sistema di lettura schede magnetiche che ora poteva vedere dissezionato dalle mani esperte di Ashton mentre penzolava in parte, a sinistra dell' accesso a un seconda fila di scale. La presenza di procedure di controllo significava chiaramente che stava accedendo a una parte della base riservata solo a una certa cerchia di impiegati.

" Agente Ashton?" chiamò mentre sgranava rapidamente i gradini " Sono l' agente Kennedy!"

Non ebbe risposta. Alla fine della discesa, un' altro corridoio sviluppò i suoi toni più scuri davanti agli occhi di Leon. Il governativo sorpassò una sala riunioni e proseguì lungo quello che gli pareva un' ennesimo cunicolo. Le pareti erano ricoperte da grafici e tabelle di cui capiva poco o niente, ma che intuiva essere monitoraggi delle attività vitali di una qualche creatura. Il peso che prima era volato via dalle sue spalle tornò a farsi sentire: quali disumani esperimenti avrebbe scoperto, stavolta, alla fine di quel corridoio? Sotto i suoi piedi, i sottili fili rossi e bianchi dell' esplosivo serpentavano intrecciandosi in una danza sempre diversa, tracciando davanti a lui la via da seguire per ritrovare il collega.

I fili sparivano dietro una svolta a novanta gradi, e Leon li seguì tentando di nuovo:

"Basil Ashton? Mi sent..."

Il fiato gli morì in gola. L' eco della sua chiamata smorzata si spense contro le pareti grigie come una scintilla nel vento.

Rimase pietrificato dopo l' angolo, con gli occhi sgranati e la bocca ancora aperta nell' atto di chiamare il compagno. Cosa che in nessun modo poteva sembrare più inutile di ora...

Basil Ashton era seduto con la schiena appoggiata a una pesante porta blindata, con le gambe stese in modo disarticolato davanti a lui e il mento appoggiato sul petto. Solo il freddo artico di quel corridoio poteva essere stato capace di coprire l' odore di tutto quel sangue.

Leon estrasse la pistola in modo fulmineo e la tese davanti a sé, serrando la mascella. Si maledì nel vedere l' arma tremare: non avrebbe dovuto farsi colpire in quel modo da quello che vedeva. Non era certo il primo cadavere che si trovava davanti, e neanche il primo orrendamente mutilato che vedeva. Avrebbe dovuto rimanere lucido, di ghiaccio, come al solito. Era il suo lavoro e, da professionista, abitualmente non aveva problemi a rimanere insensibile.

Ma in quel momento, forse per la sorpresa, forse per lo stato orrendo del cadavere, forse anche perché fino a pochi istanti prima pensava di stare per battere la mano su quella spalla morta, Leon era stato preso alla sprovvista, e sentì il cuore imbizzarrirsi e il respiro fischiare amplificato alle sue orecchie pulsanti. Vacillò imprecando e cercò sostegno con il braccio armato contro la parete grigia al suo fianco, premendosi le nocche della mano sinistra sulla bocca, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo dal cadavere sfigurato di Basil.

Molto di quello che in un corpo doveva essere celato e rimanerlo, ora era esposto all sua vista, sparso sulle gambe dell' agente morto, riverso nella pozza immobile del suo sangue sotto la forma di uno sfatto gomitolo organico. Sfumature rosee, frammischiate del bluastro delle vene, bianco lattoso del diaframma, superfici rosse e viscide degli organi, giallo pallido dell' adipe erano i colori principali di quel quadro atroce.

Letteralmente sviscerato, Basil aveva ancora una mano premuta in grembo come se avesse voluto trattenere se stesso all' interno del proprio corpo, e le sue palpebre abbassate erano incorniciate da lunghe ciglia nere impiastrate di sangue. La linfa rossa era fuoriuscita abbondantemente dalle sue labbra e dalle sue narici quando la cosa che l' aveva ferito, quale che fosse, aveva squarciato le pareti che separavano le varie sezioni dei suoi apparati interni e compresso i suoi fluidi verso l' alto, facendoli schizzare con forza dagli orifizi del suo volto. Rivoli di vomito chiazzato di sangue scendevano come lacrime dagli angoli dei suoi occhi.

Leon serrò le palpebre, respirando a fondo. Ciò facendo, lasciò che l' odore dolce delle interiora potesse insinuarsi nella sua gola. Lo soffiò via con un conato represso, e si premette il calcio gelido della pistola contro la fronte, impartendo severamente al suo corpo di riprendersi.

Quando riaprì gli occhi, le sue iridi erano tornate a brillare della loro solita luce di ghiaccio, e Leon si raddrizzò, riportando la pistola perfettamente ferma davanti a sé.

Il sangue gelato schricchiolò sotto le sue suole mentre si avvicinava al cadavere accasciato contro la porta. Si accovacciò di fronte a lui e prese a frugare con metodo nel suo equipaggiamento. Dalle varie tasche della sua mimetica e del suo zaino estrasse i documenti che aveva prelevato, le sue munizioni, la sua radio e il resto delle cariche di Semtex che non aveva avuto il tempo di piazzare. Cercò in vano il detonatore nell' equipaggiamento di Basil: forse lo aveva perso da qualche parte. Rinunciò a trovarlo e ripose i frutti della sua ricerca nello zaino.

Si rimise in piedi prendendo appoggio sul ginocchio, e mentre alzava lo sguardo verso la porta questo scivolò insensibile sul viso disteso del agente speciale canadese, sui suoi capelli neri dall' aspetto morbido, sui suoi tratti avvenenti nel loro terreo rigore.

Dietro a quella porta, dietro a quella pesante e spessa barriera di solido metallo, vi era _qualcosa_ di abbastanza grosso da sventrare -da quasi tagliare in due- un' agente speciale del governo canadese, perfettamente addestrato e armato.

Il protocollo e soprattutto la logica avrebbero voluto che Leon girasse i tacchi e andasse immediatamente a cercare rinforzi presso il suo compagno di squadra, ma se adesso non apriva quella porta, non avrebbe avuto modo di sapere se le cariche piazzate nel sotterraneo erano abbastanza numerose da eradicare ogni minaccia presente. E se ora se ne andava, nulla gli diceva che ciò che aveva ridotto in quel modo Basil Ashton non avrebbe trovato il modo di uscire. A_ttratto da lui_, magari.

Leon afferrò dalla manica il braccio rigido di Basil e scostò dalla sua via il suo pesante cadavere congelato. Afferrò la maniglia con la mano sinistra mentre l' altra, armata della Beretta, si alzava al livello del suo viso. Facendo scivolare l' indice sul grilletto fece scattare la serratura, spingendo la pesante porta blindata. La prima cosa che notò richiudendola dietro di lui era la traccia evidente del passaggio del mostro: profondi solchi nel metallo, con i bordi lucidi e taglienti umidi di sangue, segnavano la superficie liscia. Artigli, e grossi. Parecchio. I muri erano schizzati di rosso, e sul suolo una larga pozza di sangue si cristallizzava, immobile. Leon si distolse, impassibile, e riprese a camminare dopo essersi assicurato che le LED lampeggiassero ancora sulla carica di Semtex che portava alla cintura, segno che come previsto la chiusura della porta non aveva danneggiato il filo che si srotolava dietro di lui. Un altro corto corridoio in leggera discesa sembrava interrompersi con un vicolo cieco, ma si trattava solo di un' altro angolo. Kennedy vi si avvicinò lentamente, cercando di ridurre al minimo il rumore delle sue suole sul pavimento.

La mente umana ama giocare brutti scherzi ai suoi portatori, e Leon, nella sua progressione, poté fare un' altra volta l' esperienza della sua sadica perversione.

Il tempo necessario ad arrivare alla curva si dilatò, stiracchiandosi pigramente e allungando i suoi secondi come minuti. Amplificati dall' eco e dal silenzio, i suoi passi parevano sdoppiarsi, come se un' esercito lo stesse seguendo. Il suo respiro reso fischiante dalla tensione rimbombava fra le pareti e giungeva alle sue orecchie deformato come il rantolo tristemente familiare di un non morto. Il puntatore laser della sua pistola d' ordinanza non tremava, ma mentre saettava sulle pareti prendeva l' aspetto di un riflesso sanguigno negli occhi di un Ganado.

Leon si asciugò con la spalla una goccia di sudore che si raffreddava sulla sua mascella, mentre le nuvolette di vapore del suo fiato condensato apparivano a intervalli ravvicinati ma regolari schizzando dalle sue labbra. Aveva la bocca asciutta e fredda. Strinse i denti. Sentiva il battito controllato ma forte del suo cuore riempirgli il petto con il suo vivido pulsare. Ormai mancavano davvero pochi passi prima di imboccare la curva. L' agente aveva i muscoli delle spalle rigidi. Ancora tre passi. Lo zaino pesava sulla sua schiena. Due passi. Il bagliore verde delle LED si rifletteva nei suoi occhi socchiusi, sulle sue iridi azzurre. Ancora un passo. La pelle del suo viso scottava quasi per via del gelo.

Leon sbucò con uno scatto dall' angolo, frustando l' aria immobile con la canna della pistola, svuotando i polmoni che bruciavano in un unico soffio fischiato fra i denti stretti.

Il corridoio svoltava su un' altro corto tratto di cunicolo, con una porta semiaperta sul lato sinistro. Nulla dava segno di muoversi nella penombra della nuova stanza, di cui poteva scorgere una parte dallo spiraglio della porta. Spinse piano questa, lentamente, frugando con lo sguardo gli angoli immersi nel buio. Le luci erano tutte spente, ma riusciva a intravedere un caos di frammenti di vetro sul pavimento, e sagome nere di macchinari da laboratorio che si stagliavano più scure sui piani da lavoro.

Questo secondo laboratorio era molto più grande del primo, e decisamente più in disordine. Leon fece qualche passo sentendo schricciolare sotto le sue suole i frammenti delle teche che non riusciva a disitinguere bene per via della scarsa luminosità, ma che intravedeva allineate lungo le pareti. Le uniche fonti di luce erano la porta alle sue spalle, le LED che lampeggiavano sul Semtex e un taghetta luminosa all' altro capo della stanza, che non riusciva a leggere da quella distanza. Kennedy si sbrigò a dirigersi verso la parete a sinistra, consapevole che il suo tempo era limitato.

Non era solo, in quel posto, e l' assenza di suono o movimento oltre al suo lo rendeva inquieto. Non che tenesse particolarmente a incontrare la creatura, ma sapere che era da qualche parte senza poterla vedere era in un certo senso peggio, e soprattutto più provante per i suoi nervi.

Leon si appoggiò con la schiena contro il muro, sempre con la pistola tesa, mentre reggeva una carica di esplosivo plastico contro la coscia e strappava la plastica che ne copriva la superficie adesiva. Delicatamente, con la mano sinistra, la poggiò contro la parete, facendola aderire. Si assicurò che i fili erano fissati bene, e si staccò da muro. Accese la piccola torcia sotto la canna della pistola e si immerse nella parte più scura della stanza, camminando in fretta in diagonale fino all' angolo opposto a quello dove si trovava adesso, frugando lo spazio davanti a lui con il fascio luminoso.

La luce della porta si affievolì un' istante prima di ricomparire. Leon si voltò di scatto verso di essa, irrigidendo l' indice sul grilletto. Un fruscio alle sue spalle lo fece voltare di nuovo. L' alone di luce della torcia catturò un movimento sfocato che durò una frazione di secondo prima di sparire. L' ex-poliziotto sentì un sapore piccante sulla lingua, mentre i suoi occhi le sue pupille si dilatavano e un fiotto di adrenalina si diversava nel suo cervello, infuocandogli le vene. Scattò in avanti, sentendo un rumore di vetro schiacciato e di scrivanie urtate dietro di lui. Si appiattì di nuovo contro il muro sbattendoci la schiena, piazzò la sua seconda carica e si concesse un "Cazzo!" fischiato fra i denti stretti.

La stanza pululava di non-morti. La luce gialla della sua torcia ne illuminava i volti esangui, passando dall' uno all' altro, riflettendosi nei loro occhi oscurati da un velo azzurrognolo. Come diamine avevano fatto ad aggirarlo senza che se ne rendesse conto? Il cadavere deambulante di un dottore in camice sulla sua destra gli diede la risposta. Contorcendosi con un grugnito, parve esplodere dall' interno, mutandosi in una creatura deforme con una testa rotonda sproporzionata, come un fiore chiuso, e una coda di carne viscida dalla quale spuntava la gabbia toracica ormai inutile.

_Plagas di tipo 2_, riconobbe Leon mentre le immagini del rapporto di Redfield sfilavano nella sua testa, _un Duvalia._

La creatura emise un grido iperacuto e gli si scagliò addosso. Il primo sparo risuonò nel silenzio con il fragore di un colpo di cannone, e il suo lampo divampò come un fulmine.

Leon crivellò l' escrescenza carnosa della creatura di proiettili, e la bestia cadde in ginocchio. Gli altri assistevano in silenzio alla scena, come se stessero saggiando le capacità del loro ospite per elaborare una strategia. Leon sparò due colpi nella corolla aperta del mostro e ricaricò l' arma prima di svuotagliela di nuovo addosso. Solo allora la creatura si accasciò, sciogliendosi in una melma nauseabonda. Il biondo fece scorrere lo sguardo di ghiaccio sui volti dei non morti, preoccupato dalla loro calma. Perché non lo stavano attaccando? O meglio, perché vedeva quelli delle prime file serrare i ranghi per trattenere quelli dietro di loro, negli occhi dei quali coglieva il bagliore rosso dei ganados e l' azzurro biancastro degli zombie? Non sapeva se il Quoziente Intellettivo dell' ospite avesse una qualche influenza su quello della creatura infetta, ma questi non-morti in prima fila, quelli che lo osservavano dritto negli occhi, erano agghiaccianti di sicurezza. Troppo reattivi, troppo _intelligenti._

Leon programmava la sua fuga, consapevole del fatto che aggirarli come faceva con gli zombie di Raccoon City era una strategia d' altri tempi. Mentre correva per piazzare la carica era riuscito a leggere la targhetta bianca e luminosa in fondo alla stanza. Caratteri cubitali neri formavano le parole "Emergency Exit", che brillava con una promessa di salvezza sopra una porta metallica. Il governativo stava contando i passi che lo separavano dall' uscita quando un fulmine rossastro saettò verso la sua gola. Leon schivò l' attacco per un soffio, scattando di lato e facendo scudo al suo collo con la pistola. Cercò l' origine del colpo, e sentì il sangue gelarsi nelle vene.

Ora capiva perché i morti viventi non lo aggredivano.

_Stavano solo aspettando che quel gigantesco Licker lo facesse al posto loro._

Chris, una volta voltate le spalle al collega, era risalito in superficie. Mentre emergeva, aveva riempito i polmoni di aria gelida, apprezzando la carezza della leggera brezza nei suoi corti capelli scuri. Stare fuori al freddo era molto meglio che giocare al topo in quel maledetto cunicolo. Mentre gettava un' occhiata indietro, verso l' antro nero, aveva stretto le mani sul fucile di Leon.

Mentre si recava verso la casa più grande che avevano scorso dalla piazzola, l' agente B.S.A.A. aveva chiamato Jill e Hunnighan per metterle a conoscenza delle loro recenti scoperte. Le due donne avevano annuito sollevate, promettendo di contattare Braydon non appena avessero chiuso la conversazione con lui. Chris aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia: la voce di Jill sembrava stanca, e le occhiaie che incorniciavano i suoi grandi occhi azzurri si erano scavate. Non poteva rimproverarla davanti alla collega, ma gli aveva comunque fatto capire a furia di occhiate che non approvava il suo modo di abusare delle sue forze. Jill aveva abbassato gli occhi, reprimendo uno sbadiglio, e lo aveva fissato a sua volta, dal basso, come per scusarsi e dirgli che si preoccupava soltanto per lui. Era così, tra di loro: le parole avevano smesso di servire a qualcosa da molto tempo ormai. Chris aveva balenato un sorriso incoraggiante e chiuso la conversazione.

Una volta giunto alla base della costruzione, l'ex-S.T.A.R.S. ne aveva liberata l' entrata dalla neve, ed era entrato. Il primo piano sembrava normale: salotto con televisione, tappeto, cucina...Una messinscena perfetta. Ma una volta arrivato al secondo, cominciò a notare i fili elettrici. Ce n' erano molti, che serpeggiavano dietro ai mobili, troppi per gli elettrodomestici della casa e con una strana tendenza a sparire nei muri... Aveva tirato giù la scala che portava in soffitta, e una volta su aveva emesso un fischio di sommessa ammirazione: la stanza era riempita da radar, radio e altri strumenti, come una torre di controllo. Ecco perché l' edificio era più alto degli altri: doveva migliorare l' emissione e la ricezione dei suoi segnali. Una volta provati i vari microfoni, che come c' era da aspettarselo erano tutti morti, Chris era andato ad appostarsi sul tetto.

Stava aspettando, allungato sulla leggera discesa che aveva compensato appoggiando i gomiti sullo zaino e sistemando la canna del fucile puntato sulla carica di Semtex su un treppiedi. Aveva il viso avvolto nella sciarpa e la testa coperta dal cappuccio, ma sentiva comunque il freddo intrufolarsi sotto i suoi vestiti e azzannare senza pietà la sua pelle. Si sgranchiva le spalle, i polsi e le dita tutti i due minuti per impedirgli di intorpidirsi, nel caso avesse dovuto sparare.

Verificò nuovamente il fucile, più per noia che per precauzione. Il vecchio bolt-action di Leon era davvero antiquato, ma perfettamente intrattenuto: la superficie liscia del manico riluceva riflettendo il bagliore bianco del cielo, e il grilletto era morbido e reattivo sotto il suo dito guantato. La neve non sembrava infastidire il lungo Springfield, e Chris si chiese quante mani prima delle sue avessero afferrato il suo calcio pieno, chinato la testa sull' ottica sottile, apprezzando il bilanciamento dell' arma mentre la puntavano su nemici sempre diversi... Non capiva comunque perché Leon avesse preferito portarsi quest' arma invece di un più rapido fucile semi-automatico. Anche lui, ora che lo teneva fra le mani, riconosceva la qualità del Bolt Action, ma intuiva che ci doveva essere di più dietro a questa storia, un legame con l' arma che non poteva conoscere.

Con un sospiro, cambiò il peso dal gomito destro a quello sinistro. La sua non era certo una posizione comoda, il freddo era davvero intenso, e i muscoli gli dolevano, provati. Pensò all' ormai vicino ritorno e alla prossima missione. Aveva avuto vento di una certa agitazione in Europa, ma i suoi capi gli avevano impedito di partire subito, preferendo spedirlo per questa banale disinfestazione in quest' inferno di ghiaccio. Sospirò al pensiero delle pratiche, delle valutazioni e dei colloqui che l' organizzazione per la quale lavorava gli avrebbe imposto prima di farlo tornare in missione. Dopo Kijuju, la B.S.A.A. era stata presa da un vento di panico, tutto era costantemente controllato e ricontrollato, gli agenti interrogati, e lunghissime indagini precedevano ogni intervento. In cuor suo, Chirs era convinto che questi brogli burocratici non fossero che un intralcio alla sua missione, e che la B.S.A.A si stava allontando dalla via che doveva essere la sua. Quella che, quando l' aveva raggiunta con Jill, doveva essere una forza di pronto intervento sempre disponibile e qualificata, ora prendeva sempre di più l'aspetto di un pachidermico groviglio di ingranaggi mossi dalla politica. Sospirò guardando l' orologio sullo schermo del palmare: era già passata un' ora da quando lui e Leon si erano separati. Non poteva fare altro che aspettare che il collega riemergesse nel campo d' azione della radio, ma intanto doveva rimanere lì, immobile, appollaiato sul tetto come un uccello, solo con i suoi pensieri, e non poteva impedirsi di chiedersi cosa diavolo Kennedy ci trovasse di così difficile nel piazzare qualche misera carica di Semtex da impiegarci più di venti minuti. Anche se la base era più grande di quanto pensassero, con l' aiuto di Basil avrebbe dovuto cavarsela in poco tempo...

Era occupato a scherzare fra sé e sé sulla rara concordanza dei bei faccini con l' efficacia, quando nel suo orecchio esplose un boato dolorosamente intenso, tanto da far saturare l' auricolare e fare urlare alla radio quel suo acuto grido di protesta. Imprecando con una smorfia, Chris regolò il volume e ringhiò attivando la sua entrata:

"Ma che cazzo, Kennedy, sei scemo per caso? Mi hai appena fatto saltare i timpani!"

Lasciò andare il pulsante e aggrottò le sopracciglia. La frequenza di Leon trasmetteva il brusio di un respiro ansimante e reso fischiante dalla tensione, punteggiato da forti picchi di volume a intervalli irregolari, che sembravano...spari?

"Kennedy, che succede?" si preoccupò Chris raddrizzandosi

Chiuse un' occhio e incollò l' altro all' ottica del fucile, attraverso la quale osservò la porta del capanno. Non vi fu movimento, né risposta.

"Kennedy, ci sei?" ritentò " Rispondi, passo!"

Prima ancora che potesse aprire la via alla risposta, il suo occhio fu attratto da un movimento dentro l' hangar dal tetto sventrato.

Frettolosamente girò il fucile verso il lungo edificio arruginito, perlustrandolo attraverso lo squacio del tetto. Nel mirino vide qualcosa agitarsi vicino alla carcassa dell' aereo.

L' agente B.S.A.A. mise a fuoco l' immagine e impallidì.

Leon era in piedi a pochi metri da una botola aperta che prima non avevano visto, perché coperta dalla neve, e sparava con metodo verso di essa.

A Chris non piacque affatto ciò che emergeva dall' antro.

"Porca merda..." imprecò facendo scivolare il dito sul grilletto, mentre il suo auricolare si animava

"Redfield, mi ricevi?"

La voce di Leon era ferma malgrado la tensione e il fiato corto che sentiva ronzare nel microfono. Ansimava come se avesse appena corso alle olimpiadi, ma aveva i piedi saldamente piantati sul suolo, con le gambe allargate, e infilava colpo su colpo in direzione della botola, dalla quale stavano fuoriscendo i peggiori degli orrori prodotti dall' Umbrella. Le stesse orride creature, le stesse anatomie denaturate, gli stessi cadaveri ambulanti che spesso abitavano i suoi incubi si spintonavano per uscire all' aria aperta, contenuti nel tunnel dal fuoco di Leon. Zombie, ganados, majini: sembrava che tutto o buona parte di quello che la Umbrella aveva creato stesse emergendo alla superficie, strizzando gli occhi -per chi ne aveva- abituati al buio.

"Cosa stai aspettando, Kennedy?" gridò Chris " Scappa!"

Attraverso il mirino vedeva che Leon rimaneva fermo a pochi metri dall' uscita, continuando a svuotarci dentro la pistola. Perché diamine quell' idiota non correva via? Voleva morire o cosa? Chris si sentì gelare dentro: un grosso Licker, con i suoi muscoli esposti e il suo encefalo scoperto aveva appena compiuto un salto spettacolare, ancorandosi al soffitto arruginito.

"Sopra di te, Kennedy!" gridò

Vide Leon alzare lo sguardo e scaricare l' arma sulla creatura che gli era saltata addosso. Mozzata nel suo slancio, con la testa distrutta, la bestia si sfracellò a pochi centimetri dall' agente del governo, che aveva riposto la sua attenzione su una scienziata putrefatta che, avida della sua carne, aveva teso i denti verso il suo braccio. Chris strinse i denti e premette il grilletto. Leon alzò le braccia per proteggersi gli occhi dallo schizzare delle sue cervella quando il proiettile di Redfield la colpì in piena testa. L' agente B.S.A.A mosse l' otturatore, che scattò con il tipico cinguettio metallico, facendo schizzare via il bossolo fumante che tintinnò sulle tegole prima di rotolare di sotto. Richiuse la culatta e sparò di nuovo, centrando con un' unico colpo la tempia di un' altro morto vivente e il ginocchio di quello dietro. Si accasciarono entrambi, mentre Leon continuava a sparare alle creature che sbucavano initerrottamente dal sotterraneo.

"Scappa, maledizione!" gli gridò Chris "Sono in troppi!"

"Non posso!" fù la risposta di Leon

Chris strinse la mascella.

"Come sarebbe a dire che non puoi?" ringhiò sparando di nuovo e facendo esplodere un Cefalo che si contorceva

Leon faticava a sparare con una mano e attivare l' auricolare con l' altra.

" Se io scappo," rispose con voce grave " questi obobri mi seguono. Potrebbero sparire nella taiga, e non li uccideremo mai tutti prima che possano raggiungere una città e fare una strage." le sua parole erano puntuate di spari " Sarebbe un disastro. Né tu ne io vogliamo un' altro Biohazard."

"Ma ..." cominciò Chris, capendo con orrore dove voleva andare a parare

Le sue paure si avverarono. Leon ricaricò l' arma gridando:

"Devi sparare alla carica! Fai presto, non posso trattenerli in eterno!"

"Potresti essere ancora nel raggio dell' esplosione! Ti ucciderei!"

"Devi farlo, prima che..."

Leon fù interrotto da un laborantino che agitava urlando un bisturi. Spazzò lui e quelli che gli stavano accanto con un' unico e violentissimo calcio rotante. Chris sentì un' ondata di pura rabbia afferrargli le viscere mentre Leon si voltava di scatto per tirare un pugno a una dottoressa che gli aveva afferrato la gola.

"Togliti di mezzo..." mormorò Chris, prima di aggiungere leggendo attraverso il mirino il nome scritto sull cartellino che portava sul camice "... Jody. "

Il proiettile dello Springfield la colpì esattamente fra gli occhi, e non ebbe neanche il tempo di urlare prima di accasciarsi addosso a Kennedy.

"Spara alla carica, Redfield! " gridò Leon spingendo via con un calcio il corpo inerme di Jody " Fallo ora!"

Chris si sentiva ribollire di collera nel vedere Leon sommerso progressivamente dalle bestie. Erano davvero troppi per loro due soli, e non sarebbe servita un' ora ai sopravvissuti per correre a cercare nutrimento nei villaggi canadesi circostanti. Chris non volle pensare a una seconda Raccoon City, all' orrore di quelle strade affollate, ma non da esseri viventi.

Ma non poteva sparare alla carica. Non poteva ucciderlo. Era al di sopra delle sue forze.

"No." sibilò " Non chiedermi questo."

Poté vederlo sospirare.

"E va bene."

Leon prese la pistola d' ordinanza nella mano sinistra e portò la destra all' holster della sua coscia, dal quale estrasse la sottile Mauser Red 9 modificata. Chris vide il suo bagliore ocre riflesso dalla neve e dal ghiaccio mentre Leon la alzava e ne piantava la canna sotto il suo mento.

"No, Kennedy!" gridò Chris " Cosa diavolo ti salta in mente? Mettila giù!"

"Se non vuoi sparare," disse Leon continuando con l' altra pistola a contenere le bestie nella loro tana " allora lo farò io."

"Cosa credi di dimostrare?" sibilò il cecchino atterrando un' impiegato che saltava addosso al collega

Leon uccise un Licker che cercava di scappare. Un' altro si voltò verso il suono del suo sparo e si mise a camminare verso di lui. Chris volle sparargli, ma aveva appena finito i proiettili. Tirò fuori il caricatore, aggrappando freneticamente quello che portava alla cintura.

"Sbrigati, Redfield, non riesco più a contenerli." disse Kennedy sparando a un majini che si allontanava, ignorando il mostro scuoiato che tendeva i muscoli per balzargli addosso

"No." ringhiò Chris, cercando disperatamente di ricaricare più in fretta

"Sta bene." sospirò Leon facendo scivolare il dito sul grilletto

Il Licker saltò.

Le immagini di Jill che si lanciava addosso a Wesker esplosero davanti agli occhi di Chris, il suono del vetro infranto eccheggiò alle sue orecchie, la gola prese a bruciargli per il ricordo di quanto aveva urlato. Anche lo sguardo impassibile di Sheva mentre lasciava andare la presa sull' aereo di Wesker si sovrappose al cipiglio severo di Leon. Chris fece scattare l' otturatore e sparò gridando:

"NO!"

Il suo proiettile vibrò nell' aria, trapassò l' encefalo della creatura sospesa a mezz' aria e colpì la base di aggancio di una delle funi di sostegno del tetto. Una grossa lamiera di metallo si ribaltò e cadde, conficcandosi profondamente nel suolo ghiacciato davanti a Leon, mozzando in due il Licker che agonizzava, agitato da convulsioni. Prima di poter vedere la reazione del collega, chiuso in una bolla di tempo dilatato, Chris girò il fucile e sparò ai circuiti di innesco della carica.

img src=".com/#/d3k6oag"

img src=".com/#/d3l2vh3"

img src=".com/art/Plans-USQ-2-216804652?q=gallery%3Aemeraldandrubis&qo=0"

Finale suspence (?) °v°, trucidatemi se vi va!

Questo è un capitolone (nel senso della lunghezza -_-), con tanto di illustrazioni, forse perché devo farmi perdonare per quello che vi spiegherò qua sotto. Intanto però una nota importante: nel capitolo 2 ho fatto uno stupido errore. Ho scritto "Leon e Basil si voltarono insieme [...]" :ovviamente volevo dire Geoffroy, visto che Basil in quel momento era dove era e non aveva modo do trovarsi lì -_- Spero che il mio errore non vi abbia confusi.

Le illustrazioni che vi ho proposto sono rispettivamente la seconda copertina della fic (la prima è ancora in lavorazione), e due inutili scarabocchi delle mappe del villaggio e della base, per rendere tutto un pò più chiaro...ma anche no XD Ho omesso la sala riunioni perché sì. Non chiedete, o adirerete gli spiriti della foresta

Questo è l' avviso altrettanto importante (o no?): purtroppo durante questa estate sarò parecchio in viaggio, quindi non so quando potrò pubblicare il seguito. Vedrò di scribacchiare qualcosa, ma non credo che potrò redigere per almeno due settimane a partire dal 9 luglio... Poi non so...

Mi scuso profondamente con quelli che mi seguono. Almeno potrò fissare le sinossi dei prossimi capitoli, quindi al mio ritorno dovrei viaggiare un' attimo più spedita.

Baci e altre scuse da Glaucopis!

PS: Non so se si intuisce, ma questo è il capitolo che mi ha fatto più sudare di tutta la mia storia di scrittrice. Voglio dire, è stata davvero dura, e ho paura di aver partorito una porcata di dimensioni epiche. Ditemelo voi XD

PS2: Ho avuto paura di aver fatto un macello coi personaggi in questo capitolo (basil dislikes the crappy joke), ma credo che in realtà non stia venendo fuori altro che la prova dell' instabilità mentale di Leon... Povero cucciolo, mai sentito parlare di DSPT? Beh perché io si XD

PS3: La canzone del titolo non ha altro in comune con la storia a parte, appunto, il titolo XD

PS4: Nel caso ve lo stesse chiedendo, nutro una profonda venerazione per il Bolt Action Springfield S75 dei giochi RE, in particolare quello del 4. Lo chiamo "Fucile di Dio" *_*


	6. Chapter 5: Mission Update

Resident Evil: Never Ending Nightmare

[Undead Snow Queen]

Chapter 5: First clash/Mission Update

Chris non si aspettava una tale devastazione.

Mollando il fucile, sprofondò il viso nell' incavo delle braccia per non rimanere accecato dal bagliore dell' esplosione e per proteggersi dalla violenta onda d' urto che lo frustò, facendogli battere con forza i denti e svuotandogli di colpo i polmoni. Il suolo sotto di lui tremò con violenza, la torre si mise ad oscillare sulle sue fondamenta, mentre il boato della detonazione eccheggiava come un' improvviso e assordante rombo di tuono. Redfiled tossì contro il tessuto della sua giacca, soffocato dallo spostamento d' aria, con la mascella dolorante, le spalle tremanti e gli occhi lacrimanti sotto le palpebre serrate. Le sue orecchie presero a fischiare mentre alzava il viso dal suo riparo, sconvolto suo malgrado dalla violenza della deflagrazione, riempiendo i polmoni di un' aria fredda, smossa, come appena accartocciata.

L' atmosfera e la terra tremavano ancora, tutto sembrava vibrare, come una campana appena colpita da un martello. A destra del villaggio, il suolo era schizzato verso l' alto e ora ricadeva pesantemente sotto forma di grossi blocchi di terra e ghiaccio, con forti tonfi che rimbombavano malgrado la distanza nelle sue orecchie abitate da un ronzio insistente. Parte della pianura era sprofondata, derubata del suo sostegno, e la neve si era sciolta o era stata spazzata via per un raggio di almeno duecento metri. Ora il villaggio sembrava un oasi di terra macchiata d' erba in un deserto bianco, un' isola in mezzo a un oceano di latte, un' eremo di pace sul quale una divinità vendicatrice, irritata dal riparo offerto al naufrago, avrebbe scatenato tutta la sua furia fino a farlo sprofondare, inabissare, avvicinare di qualche metro all' inferno.

Chris fissava con gli occhi ora spalancati tanta distruzione, frastornato dalla detonazione, con le mani tremanti e la mascella ancora contratta compulsivamente. Si alzò di scatto, tossendo nuovamente mentre raccoglieva in fretta tutto il suo equipaggiamento, saltò all' interno della torre dalla finestra da dove era uscito, corse giù per le scale saltando la metà dei gradini, spalancò con violenza la porta e prese a correre con tutte le sue forze verso ciò che rimaneva del villaggio.

Non sentiva altro che il suono del suo ansimare, il fischio dell' aria nelle sue orecchie e il ronzare della neve sotto ai suoi scarponi. Tutto il resto era sparito, divorato con una velocità impressionante dal silenzio vivo della taiga. Come poteva quel rombo terribile, tanto intenso da tetanizzare i suoi muscoli, essersi evaporato con tanta rapidità? Era sparito tanto velocemente da fargli dubitare di averlo sentito davvero. Chris si concentrò sul suo respiro e sulla sensazione dell' aria gelida sul suo viso per non pensare a quello che avrebbe trovato alla fine della sua corsa. Appena cercava di immaginarlo, la sua testa veniva invasa da una matassa inestricabile di pensieri, un groviglio pulsante che ogni tanto lanciava, come un sasso o una freccia, un' idea che attraversava dolorosamente la sua mente. Più che idee -come diamine avrebbe potuto formularne una coerente, in quel momento?-, quelle che percepiva erano istantanee, lampi, sensazioni per la gran maggioranza sgradevoli.

Una mano - la sua- tesa inutilmente verso l' avanti, il sentimento di impotenza e frustrazione provata nel tentativo di afferrare un rivolo d' acqua, un corpo immobile e defigurato steso su un suolo bruciato...

Saltò giù da un dislivello di circa un metro causato dallo sprofondare del suolo, accasciatosi sulle sue fondamenta polverizzate. Davanti a lui poteva vedere l' hangar, inclinato in un angolo strano dovuto al cedimento delle sue fondamenta. Ironicamente quell' edificio, il più vecchio e scassato del villaggio, non era stato gravemente danneggiato. Aveva perso la facciata che, soffiata indietro dall' onda d' urto, era andata ad accartocciarsi insieme ai resti dell' aereo contro le altre pareti, ma era rimasto in piedi. L' intera struttura ondeggiava schricchiolando in modo lugubre, ma per qualche strano miracolo di equilibrio, non sembrava sul punto di cedere.

Più Chris si avvicinava all' hangar, più il terreno che calpestava si faceva accidentato, e più l' aria era satura di terra e cemento polverizzati che si gelavano in pochi secondi ricadendo in silenzio per terra. Redfield attribuì a quella coltre grigiastra il formarsi del groppo doloroso che gli annodava la gola. Stringendo i denti, allungò ancora la falcata e penetrò nella rovina di ruggine, oltrepassando precipitosamente la grande lamiera di ferro che pochi minuti prima, cadendo, si era conficcata ai piedi del suo collega.

_Dire che tutto era buio e silenzioso poteva anche sembrare una banalità, ma Leon non riusciva _davvero_ a vedere o sentire nulla. Nulla tranne, ovviamente, il dolore che gli spaccava in due la testa.  
>Volle gridare, per cercare di evacuare almeno una parte della sua sofferenza, come una pentola a pressione che fischia via il vapore in eccesso che minaccia di farla scoppiare, ma aveva le labbra saldate e dubitò di essere riuscito ad emettere anche solo un misero gemito. Riunì tutte le forze che aveva in corpo per cercare di aprire gli occhi. Con sua grande sorpresa, riuscì con poco sforzo a sollevare le palpebre, ignorando le fitte dolorose che gli attraversavano gli occhi e le punte di ghiaccio che gli trapassavano la testa.<br>Il soffitto che vide era di un blu notturno e denso, del colore dell' inchiostro da scolaro. Che strano, non conosceva nessun posto con una tappezzeria simile... Sciami di lucciole attraversavano rapide il suo campo visivo, e l' agente pensò che non fossero altro che le famose stelle che si dice vedano quelli che, come lui, erano finiti decisamente fuori servizio. Ma, quando sentì sulla pelle un calore ondeggiante, e vide rosseggiare i lati più estremi del suo campo visivo, Leon capì che si sbagliava. Non erano né lucciole, né stelle, ma scintille. _

_Era circondato dal fuoco._

_Con un gemito di sforzo, si alzò a sedere, sperando di potere ancora scappare dall' incendio. Ebbe un capogiro e cercò di reprimere i conati di vomito che gli contraevano le viscere respirando lentamente. Gli ci volle un pò per distinguere ciò che lo circondava dalla massa di macchie sfocate che gli ballava intorno alla testa. Socchiuse gli occhi, perplesso. Erano macchine quelle che bruciavano accanto a lui? In che razza di paese i padroni di casa si scaldano la camera dando fuoco a delle macchine? _

_Chiuse gli occhi, fece un' altro respiro profondo e li riaprì. La bocca gli si fece di colpo più asciutta di un deserto._

_Davanti a lui si apriva, nitido ormai, un paesaggio di desolazione tremendamente familiare._

_La fosforescenza vellutata di un cielo notturno privo di stelle illuminava le strade devastate di Raccoon City. Scure coltri di fumo si alzavano verso il vielo nero, rosseggiando per il riflesso dei numerosi incendi che divoravano la città. Leon si sentì invaso dal sentimento che più aveva imparato a reprimere, quello che respingeva con più forza, quello che mai avrebbe mostrato a chiunque di provare: la paura.  
>Ignorando bellamente le varie grida di protesta del suo corpo, balzò in piedi. Frettolosamente cercò al suo fianco la sua pistola di ordinanza. Non c' era. Inutile dire che se l' aspettava: quando mai la fortuna era stata dalla sua? Mentre masticava una bestemmia, un pazzo con un martello si dava al vandalismo ai danni delle sue cellule grigie. <em>

_Leon scoprì i denti come un' animale messo nell' angolo. Le sensazioni tornavano lentamente alla superficie della sua coscienza. Prima gli odori: asfalto bagnato, gomma e carne bruciate, putrefazione, e l' odore inconfondibile, umido e complice, della notte. I suoni, poi, cominciavano ad affluire alle sue orecchie, confusi e ovattati, ma comunque riconoscibili: le fusa del fuoco, il fischiare del suo respiro e, più sottile, in lontananza, un suono maledetto che gli gelava il sangue nelle vene. Il sottofondo della sua agonia, la colonna sonora del suo incubo, l' ansimare roco attraverso una trachea spaccata, l' ululato spezzato dei polmoni marciscenti: il canto fatale dei non-morti. _

_Leon girò più volte su sé stesso, perlustrando la piazzola nella quale si trovava con lo sguardo: a parte il fuoco che danzava indifferente, tutto era immobile. _

_Il poliziotto aggrottò le sopracciglia: c' era qualcos'altro, in quel miscuglio di suoni, un rumore che non riusciva a identificare. Sembrava un rullare di tamburi in lontananza, o il russare di un mostro assopito, e andava amplificandosi ogni secondo. Sentendo un maledetto panico farsi strada nella sua testa e annebbiargli i pochi pensieri che già rimbalzavano imbizzarriti nel suo cranio, Leon si voltò. L' origine del rombo si faceva più chiara: era di fronte a lui, e si avvicinava. Era come se una mandria di cavalli gli stesse venendo incontro. Molto velocemente.  
>Ebbe solo il tempo di ripararsi il viso con le braccia prima che quella furia gli si infrangesse addosso. Una spada infuocata gli trapassò il cervello, e Leon gridò, mentre le vibrazioni facevano tremare tutto il suo corpo e le ginocchia gli cedevano, facendogli sbattere i gomiti per terra. <em>

_Si trovava al centro di una tempesta...ma perché non sentiva vento? _

_Razzizzandosi, aprì lentamente un' occhio, prima di spalancarli entrambi, abbassando l' ormai inutile protezione delle sue braccia. L' uragano si scatenava intorno a lui, ma senza toccarlo. La terra tremava, e Leon era rinchiuso in una specie di tunnel grigio, le cui pareti erano composte da un vento furioso colmo di detriti. Era forse nell' occhio di un ciclone? Raccoon City era sparita, e lui era solo con quel suono terribile. Con un gemito si coprì le orecchie, ma era inutile: la sua testa era divelta dal dolore, i suoi occhi lacrimavano per la sofferenza. Con un' altro grido, Leon si accasciò sul fianco, rannicchiandosi in posizione fetale, crispando le mani sulle tempie. Sentì la protezione invisibile davanti a lui vibrare con violenza, mentre il suolo sembrava sgretolarsi sotto il suo corpo. Flash luminosi gli balenavano attraverso le palpebre serrate, alternandosi a fotogrammi di una scena cupa, ancora frescamente impressa nella sua memoria, che gli torceva le viscere dalla nausea. A forza di riprodursi periodicamente, le immagini si misero una accanto all' altra, concatenandosi per animare quel cortometraggio decisamente horror: un cadavere sventrato, seduto contro un muro, si alzava con fatica, tenendo fra le braccia le sue interiora come un bambino da accudire, e camminava a passi lenti verso di lui, fissandolo con i suoi occhi vuoti in un viso bianco striato di lacrime di sangue._

_Il suono doppiò d' intensità, Leon spalancò gli occhi. Era troppo. Le ossa del suo cranio schiocchiolarono e cedettero._

_La sua testa esplose._

Leon si raddrizzò di scatto, artigliando le coperte fra le dita rigide.

Non era sicuro di essere riuscito a smorzare il grido di panico che aveva minacciato di schizzare dalle sue labbra. Mentre ansimava, con gli occhi sgranati e con il viso coperto da un velo di sudore gelato, sentì tutto il suo corpo rabbrividire più volte senza che potesse controllarlo. Con un ringhio di rabbia, intimò alle sue membra di smettere di tremare. Queste ubbidirono, e Leon si passò le mani sul viso, scollandosi dalla fronte i capelli madidi di sudore. Ebbe una smorfia di dolore: il lato sinistro del suo viso pulsava in modo terribile. Cercando di calmare i battiti del suo cuore impazzito e di ristabilire il ritmo della sua repirazione, si guardò intorno. Era in una tenda, da solo.

I ricordi lo colpirono come una frusta, tornando di botto alla superficie.

Aveva ripreso conoscenza nel vecchio hangar, con il viso di Chris sospeso sopra il suo. Inginocchiato al suo fianco, il collega teneva ancora in mano lo spray di primo soccorso usato per curarlo. Dal fischio iperacuto che ancora abitava le sue orecchie, Leon aveva capito che la forza della detonazione gli aveva fatto esplodere i timpani. La sua teoria fù confermata quando, dopo essersi massaggiato il collo dolorante, aveva guardato la sua mano e l' aveva vista ricoperta di sangue. Si era messo in piedi da solo, notando incuriosito che Redfield sembrava aver represso un gesto di aiuto.

Si aggiustò le cinghia sulla schiena, e il collega gli aveva senza preavviso e con forza il suo fucile. Leon lo aveva afferrato con ambe le mani prima che lo colpisse in piena pancia, accusando l' urto con una smorfia.

Poi le nocche di Chris si erano scontrate con violenza contro il suo zigomo. Leon aveva vacillato sotto la potenza del colpo, sentendo il dolore ricoprire di botto tutta la superficie del suo viso ed espandersi, pulsante, a tutta la sua testa.

"Brutto pezzo di idiota!" aveva ruggito il moro afferrando l' ex-poliziotto per la collottola mentre questi indietreggiava "Si può sapere cosa _diamine _pensavi di fare?"

I suoi occhi azzurri bruciavano di una rabbia che non cercava neanche di trattenere.

Leon aveva avuto un attimo lo sguardo velato dal dolore, perso ne vuoto oltre il pavimento bruciato dell' hangar. Il suo sguardo era caduto sul cadavere del Licker dimezzato. Aveva in testa due fori di pallottola. Che strano, si ricordava di aver sentito un' unico sparo da parte di Chris...Fancendo mentalmente spalluccie a quel dettaglio strano, aveva alzato lentamente gli occhi verso il collega e lo aveva fissato, impassibile. Redfield, pallido per via della rabbia, lo aveva scosso con ben poca delicatezza.

" A cosa pensavi quando mi hai chiesto di ucciderti? " aveva proseguito scoprendo i denti "Ti rendi conto della situazione del cazzo nella quale mi hai messo?"

Leon, lentamente, si era asciugato il sangue che gli sporcava il mento. Si sentiva dannatamente calmo. Sapeva di aver fatto la scelta giusta, e non capiva come Chris potesse rimproverargliela. Non era logico sacrificare la propria vita per evitare un massacro? Una punta di irritazione cominciava a farsi strada nella sua mente, ma non aveva mostrato nulla. Invece di elencare a Chris i motivi che lo avevano spinto a fare quello che aveva fatto, aveva preferito metterlo semplicemente di fronte all' evidenza.

"Cosa avresti fatto al posto mio?" Aveva chiesto senza distogliere lo sguardo dalle sue iridi infuocate

Chris aveva spalancato leggermente gli occhi, incredulo. Poi aveva serrato le palpebre, distogliendosi e respingendolo con un ringhio sprezzante. Non aveva risposto.  
>Si erano ritrovati immobili, in piedi l' uno di fronte all' altro, Chris fissando la parete sulla sua destra con i pugni serrati, e Leon osservando la lotta silenziosa che agitava il collega.<p>

Dopo alcuni secondi, Redfield aveva sospirato e aperto la bocca per dire qualcosa. Una radio aveva squillato in quello stesso istante, troncandolo nel suo intento.

Leon si era passato la cinghia del fucile intorno al collo e aveva frugato nelle sue tasche: il trillo insistente veniva da lui. In fondo a una sua tasca, ne aveva trovato la sorgente: era la radio di Basil Ashton. Il suo sguardo si era di nuovo perso nel vuoto.

Chris lo aveva visto sfiorarsi lo zigomo tumefatto con la punta delle dita, mentre prendeva la radio di Ashton e la avvicinava al suo orecchio.

"...asil? Basil, ragazzo, mi senti?" ronzava, speranzosa, la voce di Geoffrey " Avanti, Basil, rispondimi!"

"Braydon..." mormorò Leon " Qui Kennedy."

Silenzio, un silenzio incredulo e terribile all' altro capo della linea, mentre il canadese capiva cosa significava sentire Leon attraverso il terminale di Ashton. La sua voce tremava quando rispose:

"Kennedy, non...Io..."

Si era fermato, e Leon aveva chiuso gli occhi, sentendo il dolore che tendeva la voce del cinquantenne, permeandosene, lasciando che il sentimetno della sua colpevolezza ancorasse i suoi uncini arrugginiti nella sua coscienza.

"Mi dispiace." aveva detto

Era seguito un altro silenzio, poi Geoffroy si era scusato con voce incrinata e aveva riattaccato. Leon aveva rimesso la radio in tasca, e era tornato a guardare Chris. Questi lo fissava, e i loro sguardi azzurri si erano incontrati. Redfield aveva fatto di nuovo per dire qualcosa, ma Leon aveva alzato una mano per fermarlo.

"Ma stiamo scherzando?" aveva ringhiato il moro, prima che Leon lo zittisse di nuovo con un fischio sommesso delle labbra

" Non senti?" aveva chiesto, aggrottando le sopracciglia

Chris era tornato immediatamente serio, e si era concentrato sul suo udito. Un ronzio eccheggiava in lontananza.

"Un motore." aveva mormorato portando istintivamente una mano all' holster

"Viene verso di noi."

"Forse sono i rinforzi."

" E chi li ha chiamati, tu?"

Chris aveva imprecato a bassa voce, e fatto cenno a Leon di seguirlo. Si erano appiattiti in silenzio contro la parete dell' hangar che schricchiolava, indifferente, e avevano estratto le pistole. Chris aveva rischiato un' occhiata di fuori, verso l' entrata del sotterraneo che ora era perfettamente visibile, visto che il capanno era crollato. Era tornato subito dentro, facendo segno a Leon di non fare rumore. Con alcuni, familiari signali delle mani, aveva descritto ciò che aveva appena visto: un grosso veicolo cingolato nero si appena fermato a circa dieci metri dal loro riparo. Immobili, avevano sentito delle portiere sbattere e discutere almeno due voci diverse.

"Base, quì Eagle 3" avevano sentito " esplosione confermata. No, nessuna traccia della sorgente delle comunicazioni. Diamo inizio alla perlustrazione."

Leon aveva chiuso gli occhi: quando aveva aperto la frequenza per poter parlare liberamente a Chris, qualcuno aveva captato il loro segnale. Ora sapevano che erano quì. In quanto all' identità dei nuovi arrivati, lui non aveva dubbi, ed era sicuro che neanche Chris ne avesse. Macchinoni scuri, soldati apparentemente ben addestrati, conoscenza dell' ubicazione della base... senza dubbio scagnozzi di Wesker. Aveva riaperto gli occhi e fatto cenno a Chris che era tempo di lasciare la scena. L' altro aveva annuito, e si erano diretti in silenzio verso l' altra entrata dell' hangar, per fortuna non intralciata dai detriti. Una volta a distanza di sicurezza dai soldati, si erano messi a correre verso il luogo da dove erano arrivati.

"Non devono trovare le motoneve." aveva detto Chris a Leon mentre sorpassavano a tutta velocità la prima abitazione

Le pareti delle case, che vedevano scorrere sfocate accanto a loro, erano marcate da profonde crepe serpeggianti, e ogni tanto un muro sbuffava una nuvola di gesso prima di crollare con un tonfo sordo. Loro saltavano di lato, evitando i detriti senza rallentare, sentendo ogni respiro pizzicargli la gola, mentre si inoltravano sempre più profondamente nel villaggio distrutto. Non avevano avuto il tempo di osservare né le strade liberate dalla neve che le ostruiva, né le macchie d' erba che chiazzavano a tratti il marrone bruciato del suolo, perché in pochi secondi avevano raggiunto la piazzola dove erano parcheggiate le tre motoneve. Chris aveva afferrato subito il manubrio della sua, ma Leon lo aveva fermato.

"Aspetta." aveva detto mentre riprendeva fiato " Sanno che siamo in, due dobbiamo lasciarne una in più."

"Va bene, molliamo queste ." disse indicando la sua moto e quella di Ashton

Non c' era traccia della tensione che prima si era scatenata fra di loro: in quel momento parlavano con tono freddo, controllato: stavano facendo il loro lavoro, e dovevano collaborare. Avevano afferrato ciascuno un lato del manubrio dell' Artic Cat e lo avevano trascinato via. Procedere era faticoso: affondavano nella neve fino alla vita. Una volta raggiunta una certa distanza, Chris prese a scavare nel manto bianco, mentre Leon si sfilava il fucile dalla schiena e ne usava il calcio per coprire le loro traccie. Una volta controllato che la superficie della neve dietro a loro fosse uniforme e liscia, si era accucciato nella stretta fossa scavata da Chris, incastrato fra la motoneve e il suo collega, e aveva aspettato.

Il seguito si era svolto con una lentezza provante: i soldati avevano perlustrato accurataemente tutto il villaggio, trovato le motoneve, presentato un rapporto dettagliato alla loro base attraverso la radio. Le loro voci - decisamente più di due - arrivavano chiaramente nel riparo dei due agenti, propagandosi facilmente nell' aria immobile. Chris si soffiava sui guanti - si gelava -, e Leon osservava il cielo bianco: entrambi ascoltavano con attenzione.

Dopo circa due ore, i soldati avevano esposto le loro conclusioni: siccome non vi era traccia dei due agenti che avevano emesso il segnale radio, si supponeva fossero rimasti coinvolti nell' esplosione. No, signore, le dinamiche dell' incidente non erano ancora state appurate. Sissignore, c' era davvero un bel macello in giro. Si, signore, sarebbero tornati al più presto per formare una squadra di "pulizia". Era tutto, signore. "Passo e chiudo".

Leon e Chris avevano ascoltato il ronzio debole del motore affievolirsi mentre il veicolo si allontanava. Una volta il suono sparito completamente, avevano potuto rinfoderare le pistole, riaccendere i palmari che avevano spento e chiamare a loro volta la loro base.

"Chris! Leon!" aveva cominciato subito Jill con un tono di rimprovero " Sono secoli che cerchiamo di contattarvi! Tutto bene? Avete piazzato le cariche?"

Lei e Hunnigan avevano aggrottato la fronte nel vedere l' uniforme sporca e lacera di Leon.

"Ma... è sangue, quello?" si era stupita la Valentine "Ragazzi, cosa diamine...?"

Mentre Chris spiegava rapidamente alle due donne la situazione, Hunnigan - che sorpresa!- non aveva mostrato reazione, mentre Jill invece aveva imprecato a bassa voce, massaggiandosi gli occhi.

"Va bene." aveva detto Ingrid una volta concluso il riassunto " Vi mandiamo subito rinforzi. Accampatevi e aspettateli."

"No." era intervenuto Leon " Non possiamo permetterci di aspettare. A giudicare dal cielo, potrebbe mettersi a nevicare entro stasera."

Jill aveva stretto a pugno le lunghe mani pallide.

"No." aveva mollato, secca " È fuori questione. Voi due non andrete da soli all' inseguimento di quei bastardi."

"Jill, Leon ha ragione." aveva detto Chris fissando su di lei uno sguardo deciso " Se le loro traccie vengono coperte dalla neve, non li troveremo mai più. Ora che sanno che la loro base abbandonata à stata scoperta, leveranno le tende."

"No." aveva ripetuto la donna " No, in assoluto, mi rifiuto di lasciarvi rischiare la pelle in questo modo assurdo."

"Nevicate confermate." aveva informato Ingrid, che nel frattempo aveva fatto ricerche sulla meteo locale

"Con il cielo coperto non possiamo neanche monitorarvi con i satelliti!" aveva protestato ancora Jill

"Potete ancora seguirci col GPS" aveva sottolineato Chris

"Leon è ferito."

"Sto bene."

"Avete solo un mezzo."

"Basta e avanza."

"Siete solo in due, dannazione!" aveva esclamato la Valentine, consapevole di essere a corto di argomenti

"Jill..." aveva mormorato Chris, e lei era sembrata più calma "Ce la caveremo. Dobbiamo solo individuare la base, dopo di ché vi comunicheremo le coordinate, e voi manderete qualcuno. Sai che è la cosa giusta."

"Si tratta della nostra missione." aveva concluso Leon con voce seria

Jill aveva sospirato, si era passata di nuovo una mano sul viso, prima di allargare le braccia in segno di rassegnazione.

"Avete ragione." aveva ammesso "Ingrid, aggiorna lo stato della missione. Ci penso io a contattare Braydon. E ragazzi..."

Aveva fatto scorrere lo sguardo dall' uno all' altro. Ai due agenti era sembrato che le sue occhiaie si fossero scavate ancora di più.

" ... fate attenzione." aveva mormorato

" Contaci."

"Vi terremo aggiornate."

Chris si era alzato, comiciando a smuovere la motoneve dal suo riparo. Leon aveva salutato le due donne con un cenno del capo, e aveva chiuso la conversazione.

E ora era lì, ad ansimare seduto sul suo sottile materassino, appena emerso da un incubo di quelli che non gli capitavano da tempo, ansimante, tremante e fradicio come se effettivamente avesse appena forato la superficie di un lago ghiacciato.

Chris era di fuori a fare la guardia. Per tutto il viaggio non aveva aperto bocca, lasciandogli chiaramente intuire quanto fosse ancora arrabbiato. Presto sarebbe tornato dentro per dargli il cambio, e Leon sarebbe rimasto solo nel ghiaccio, solo con i fantasmi della sua mente.

La più assidua delle sue compagnie...

Si lasciò ricadere indietro e chiuse gli occhi, senza neanche concedersi di sperare nell' oblio del sonno.

Ce...l' ho...fatta!

Ovviamente non sono soddisfatta, ma dopo tutta questa guerra, anche solo arrivare alla fine di questo maledetto capitolo è un traguardo. Spero che il prossimo sarà più facile...Ora a nanna -_-  
>Un grazie gigante a tutti quelli che seguono e recensiscono la mia fic!<p>

A presto, un abbraccio da Glaucopis (ora ufficialmente studentessa parigina di psicologia e psicanalisi!)


	7. Chapter 6: Step Forward

Resident Evil: Never Ending Nightmare

**[Undead Snow Queen]**

Chapter 6: Step forward

Chris mise le mani a coperchio sulla bocca e sospirò. L' aria calda che fuoriuscì dai suoi polmoni gli provocò un leggero brivido di piacere quando, attraversando i vari spessori dei suoi guanti, toccò la sua pelle fredda e la avvolse con un morbido e umido velo. Il suo fiato condensato sbuffò come vapore da una teiera dagli interstizi delle sue dita, e Chris si concesse di sorridere del semplice piacere di sentire il proprio corpo emettere calore, irradiare a ondate lente l' atmosfera immobile.

Del piacere di sentire l' aria gelida scivolare fra le sue labbra semi-aperte e tuffarsi nei suoi polmoni, intiepidendosi.

Del piacere di essere consapevole dello spazio che occupava, della sua densità, del peso che lo ancorava alla superficie della Terra.

Del piacere di avvertire le vibrazioni dei battiti del suo cuore percuotere i suoi tessuti dall' interno.

Del semplice e unico piacere di _sentirsi vivere_ al ritmo lento di quel pulsare.

Non nevicava. Niente vento. Tutto era immobile.

Era come se quel posto si fosse proibito di vivere nell' attesa di rinascere una volta arrivata la primavera. Il letargo di una frazione intera della terra...

Con il suo calore e il costante e intimo fruscio delle sue cellule che vibravano, Chris si sentiva come una scheggia rossa, in quel deserto bianco e blu. Una scheggia rossa dall' aura pulsante, come una piccola ma tenace lanterna.

Si strofinò gli occhi. Il freddo li irritava, li sentiva in continuazione asciutti e scottanti, come la pelle del suo viso.

La notte era calata prestissimo, come era ovvio. In quella stagione e a quelle latitudini, il giorno non è che uno sprazzo di luce, corto come la vita in confronto all' eterno riposo della morte. Ma rispetto alla sera prima, in cui lui e Leon avevano continuato ad avanzare a lungo anche dopo il tramonto, Chris si sentiva esausto. Erano circa le otto di sera, e si sentiva come se, avendo passato una notte intera a bere e fare sesso ad alternanza, si fosse dovuto alzare di prima mattina per andare al lavoro. Si lasciò invadere dall' ironia di quella metafora: non aveva mai avuto notti insonni e folli, neanche da giovane, e il suo lavoro non era certo uno di quelli che imponevano una routine così rigida... Nel pensare al perché della sua stanchezza, si vide parare davanti agli occhi l' immagine di Leon che dormiva nella tenda alle sue spalle.

La leggerezza che provava qualche istante prima svanì. Il freddo artico riprese a mordergli la pelle, ridicolizzando il calore che veniva da lui e che poco prima lo confortava.

Era stato quello che era successo quel giorno ad averlo svuotato, prosciugato. Non riusciva a mettere parole su quello che pensava, a incastrare in frasi sentite il turbinio di emozioni che lo agitava. Un certo numero di pensieri confusi e contraddittori faceva allegramente a cazzotti nella sua testa, ognuno più fastidioso e perturbante dell' altro.

Il suo compagno aveva compromesso l' esito della missione tentando in modo fantasioso il suicidio.

_Ha cercato di uccidersi? _

Aveva avuto paura.

_Io ho avuto paura. _

Odiava Leon.

_Avrei fatto la stessa identica cosa._

Sospirò afferrandosi la testa fra le mani e abbassando lo sguardo dalla linea blu dell' orizzonte.

Cosa diamine gli era preso? Si era esposto al pericolo e gli aveva chiesto di ucciderlo.

_Di ucciderlo, dannazione! Di sparare alla carica e di farlo saltare in aria alla stregua di quelle bestie contro le quali combattiamo entrambi da un' eternità! Di farlo esplodere insieme a quei mostri!_

Non aveva cercato un' altra soluzione, un' alternativa? Era stato pronto a sacrificarsi così, senza neanche pensarci, per evitare che i mostri potessero scappare?

Avrebbero potuto catturarli.

_Si, certo, come no..._

Non avevano modo di saperlo.

Redfield scosse leggermente la testa. Con un altro sospiro, alzò il viso verso il velo scuro della notte, strizzò gli occhi per via della brezza fredda. Il cielo non era nero, ma di un grigio profondo tendente al blu, elettrico, carico di energia assopita, fremente. Avrebbe voluto trovare nell' immobilità del firmamento la pace e la calma necessaria a fare il punto, ma il cielo carico di nuvole, la nevicata che si avvicinava, l' odore dolce della tempesta che forse si sarebbe scatenata, non fecero altro che gettare altra confusione nella sua già dolorante testa.

Dio, con Jill era tutto così semplice...

Sentì le palpebre abbassarsi e si alzò.

Si stava addormentando, era meglio andare a chiedere il cambio. Ora doveva riposare, non era tempo per perdersi in speculazioni. Se si metteva a pensare così in quel momento, avrebbe perso la concentrazione necessaria a proseguire con la missione. Aveva rischiato il tutto per tutto con quel tiro improbabile, ci era riuscito, Leon era vivo, fine della storia.

Alzò la testa, si batté via la neve dai pantaloni, fingendo di aver chiuso la questione, rimandandola in realtà ad un altro momento.

Di una cosa, comunque, era sicuro: non avrebbe mai perdonato a Leon di averlo messo di fronte a _quella scelta._ Forse Kennedy non lo sapeva, ma si era trovato di fronte a quella decisione tante, _troppe_ volte.

La missione o il compagno.

Il dovere, o... un' altra forma, più intima e personale, dello stesso dovere.

Aveva scelto di non scegliere. E così avrebbe sempre fatto.  
>Il freddo si insinuò fino alle sue ossa, facendolo rabbrividire suo malgrado, mentre si girava e compieva i pochi passi che lo separavano dalla tenda.<p>

L' atmosfera tiepida che vi regnava lo avvolse, e senza veramente sapere perché, Chris pensò a Jill.

Leon era sveglio, e apparentemente lo stava aspettando: aveva le mani incrociate dietro alla testa, e apriva un occhio solo per guardarlo entrare, come un gatto infastidito. Il suo zigomo era ormai gonfio, e cominciava a assumere le tonalità bluastre di un ematoma fresco. Sembrava doloroso.  
>Leon si mise a sedere mentre Chris poggiava la coperta termica, tirava giù la lampo della giacca e si lasciava cadere sul suo materassino. Redfield chiuse gli occhi e lo ascoltò alzarsi, vestirsi con pochi gesti rapidi e sicuri. Nessuno dei due parlò. Non avevano nulla da dirsi. Leon prese il suo fucile, si avvolse il viso con la sciarpa, e uscì nel freddo polare.<p>

Il biondo chiuse la porta dietro di lui e rimase un attimo fermo a fissare l' infinito manto azzurro che si srotolava sotto di lui come una specie di esotico e soffice tappeto. La pelle del suo viso si mise subito a bruciare e formicolare sotto l' attacco del gelo, e il lato sinistro del suo viso riprese a pulsare a lunghe ondate dolorose.

Si arrotolò nella coperta termica e si sedette a gambe incrociate, rivolto verso l' immensa distesa ghiacciata.

Ascoltò il silenzio, lasciando lo sguardo poggiarsi sulle traccie dei cingoli del veicolo che stavano seguendo, e riprosurre il loro percorso verso la sua destra fino a quando non sparivano nella lontananza e nella neve. Aveva la testa vuota, deserta come la taiga che lo inghiottiva. Frugò nella tasca interna della giacca, ignorando l' aria tagliente che si intrufolò verso la sua pelle, e ne estrasse un pezzo di carta rettangolare consunto e spiegazzato dall' essere stato troppo maneggiato.

Sospirò. Sapeva che doveva mettere da parte quel ritaglio, ma ancora non riusciva a separarsene. Da quanto tempo, ormai, sentiva costantemente la mano correre a verificare la sua presenza contro il petto? Ogni volta che le sue dita sfioravano quella superficie rugosa e sottile, si sentiva più calmo, anche se una strana punta gli infilzava il cuore. Era come se il dolore e il rimorso che rappresentava, venuti allo scoperto, lasciassero finalmente in pace le sue meningi doloranti, non come quando erano annidati dietro i suoi occhi e marcivano in silenzio tutti i suoi pensieri.

Imporsi la vista del viso sorridente e scherzoso di un Luis appena venticinquenne che abbracciava due colleghi altrettanto allegri mentre gli rimettevano un premio era doloroso, ma stranamente liberatorio. Un castigo autoinflitto, come per quei monaci che si imprimevano il peccato nella carne, gioendo del perdono pagato con la sofferenza. Niente perdono, per Leon, ma la soddisfazione macabra dell' autoflaggellazione aveva il pregio di esorcizzare il suo dolore. Contemplando quel ritaglio, contemplava il suo rimorso puro, nitido, intero, e quei momenti erano gli unici in cui il dolore si esponeva chiaramente, fuori da lui, fuori dalla gabbia nella quale lo comprimeva in ogni altro momento della giornata. Poteva guardarlo in tutta calma, permearsene a piacere, come il pazzo masochista che gli conveniva di essere.

_Il giovanissimo Professor Sera e la sua squadra ricevono il riconoscimento della Commissione Scientifica per le loro ricerche sulla mutazione dei batteri, _commentava il giornale spagnolo. Il resto dell' articolo, Leon lo sapeva a memoria: neo-laureato, Luis aveva diretto fruttuose ricerche nei laboratori del suo stato, fino a ricevere, l' agente aveva provato a sorridere pensandoci, i ringraziamenti della famiglia reale. Una giovane promessa per la scienza spagnola. Per Leon era stata una certa sorpresa scoprire che l' uomo che aveva visto per la prima volta in una casa fatiscente, legato e imbavagliato come un salame, fosse una figura di relativo rilievo nel panorama della scienza europea. Di certo non aveva dubitato un secondo della sua intelligenza, gli era bastato cogliere il riflesso vispo dei suoi occhi neri, la modulazione scherzosa e agile della sua voce colma di ironia.

Con il distintivo della polizia spillato a un camicie bianco che Leon non avrebbe mai pensato di vedergli addosso, Luis sorrideva vittorioso nella foto ingiallita.

Era a quell' epoca che Los Illuminados lo avevano avvicinato?

Avevano sfruttato la sua passione cieca per le loro sporche ricerche. Cosa aveva pensato il madrileno accorgendosi che la materia che studiava con tanta foga era stata applicata ad esseri umani, e che come un Einstein o un Da Vinci aveva, anche se indirettamente, preparato la morte di molti di quei popolani che lo avevano accolto?

_Nonché la sua._

La sua stupida morte, avvenuta per salvare quell' agente sconosciuto che inaspettatamente aveva fatto irruzione nei suoi piani, variabile instabile, pedina accecata dal dovere, che aveva fatto collassare l' intera struttura della setta e di tutti i rapaci che ci vorticavano intorno. Leon sapeva di essere entrato in quella giostra calpestandone tutti gli ingranaggi e accapottando piani e contropiani nel suo avanzare in linea retta verso Ashley. E alla fine, non era riuscito ad impedire al campione di lasciare l' isola, perché non aveva potuto, come il buon senso avrebbe voluto, sparare a quel suo incubo vestito di rosso. Che tormentando il cuore che gli aveva stregato era riuscita già due volte a farlo fallire.

Ovviamente non aveva modo di sapere se quello che si era fatto sfuggire fosse il primo campione di Plagas a finire sul mercato nero, ma Leon non riusciva ad evitare di pensare che tutta la recente agitazione, Kijuju sopratutto, fosse colpa sua.

E al pensiero di Chris, che di sicuro dormiva nella tenda di un sonno troppo esausto per essere tormentato da incubi, _il sonno del giusto_, si sentiva colpevole. E debole. Per tutti quegli anni in cui Leon aveva voluto dimenticare, in cui aveva lasciato il governo, per paura di quello che poteva fare a Sherry, maneggiarlo come il pupazzo che era e sbatacchiarlo di qua e di là, prima in Sudamerica, poi in Spagna, a Harvardville e infine in quell' inferno di giacchio, Chris invece aveva volontariamente combattuto Umbrella con tutte le sue forze, si era scontrato di petto con tutta la sua forza esplosiva contro il muro della diplomazia, contro i borgli politici e contro i suoi incubi ed era sempre riuscito a compiere il suo dovere. E ora, aveva ucciso Wesker, ucciso quella specie di aborto di Umbrella che era la Tricell, ucciso, era sembrato, quel loro comune tormento. O almeno, così gli avevano detto... Perché, allora, erano entrambi ancora qui, in mezzo al solito inferno?

Un' emicrania fiorì fra le tempie di Leon. Cosa accidenti gli prendeva, quella sera? Stava guardando il ritaglio, stava di nuovo tuffandosi nelle acque pericolose della sua memoria.Non aveva capito che per continuare ad essere operativo doveva evitare a tutti i costi di riflettere? Aveva persino avuto un incubo_..._

_Ecco, da bravo, svuota la mente. E se proprio devi pensare a qualcosa, pensa a Sherry. Chissà com' è cresciuta. Sarà felice? Avrà degli amici? Si sarà adattata alla sua nuova vita, avrà messo una croce su quella passata?_

_Sarà ancora viva?_

Un brivido percorse tutto il suo corpo. Ok, pessima idea. Non doveva pensare neanche a Sherry.

Non doveva pensare a nulla.

Non doveva pensare e basta.

Chiuse gli occhi, accarezzando con delicatezza la carta inumidita dalla neve che stringeva fra le mani.

"Questo sì che si chiama montare la guardia."

Leon sobbalzò, voltandosi. Chris si strofinava gli occhi arrossati dal sonno e dal freddo, in piedi dietro di lui. Il governativo si alzò, ficcando il ritaglio in fretta e furia nella tasca interna della giacca, furioso di non averlo sentito avvicinare.

"Possiamo stare tranquilli, con una sentinella tanto vigile." rincarò Chris

Leon si preaparò a ribattere, acido, ma colse nello sguardo del moro un lampo di divertimento più che di rimprovero. Rimase immobile, diffidente. Chris sospirò e si lasciò cadere seduto, massaggiandosi gli occhi.

"Qual' è il tuo problema, Kennedy?" chiese con un sospiro

Leon si irrigidì.

" Direi, in primo luogo, che non ho appresso liquidi che non siano corporali per pagare una psicoterapia." rispose

Chris sorrise, smettendo tormentarsi le palpere e alzando verso di lui uno sguardo azzurro, sincero e stanco, chiaro malgrado il buio della notte.

"Allora lo sai cos' è una battuta." disse

Leon sostenne quello sguardo, non senza difficoltà, perché era così sincero, così _semplice, _così diverso, lo sapeva, dal suo, da fargli male. Poi Chris si distolse, osservando a sua volta i profondi solchi lasciati dal cingolato nella neve.

"Sei stanco?" chiese piano

Leon continuò a guardarlo con intensità. L' agente BSAA fissava la distesa di ghiaccio, imperscrutabile. Il suo profilo preciso si stagliava sullo sfondo azzurro. Pensò che volesse prenderlo in giro, ma Chris si voltò e lo fissò di nuovo negli occhi, così francamente da far capire di essere veramente preoccupato. Leon distolse lo sguardo e si sedette a sua volta, passandosi una mano sul viso.

"Già..." rispose in un sospiro

_Ammettere una debolezza, _costatò._ Sei proprio alla frutta, imbecille._

"Pensavi alla Spagna?"

Leon si voltò di nuovo e si accorse che quella volta era stato Chris a continuare a fissarlo. Questi, inaspettatamente, forse per metterlo a suo agio, balenò un sorriso.

"Sai che certe notti non dormo finché non vado a cercare la pistola?" se ne uscì di punto in bianco " Praticamente, mi addormento solo stringendola."

Kennedy non credette alle sue orecchie. Cos' era, il momento delle confessioni? Si sarebbero raccontati le loro avventure, versato lacrime virili e finito per tirarsi pacche sulla schiena per tutta la notte? E Redfield pensava che ci sarebbe cascato?

Patetico.

"Un orsacchiotto un pò pericoloso..." Sentì la sua voce uscire dal nulla, rispondendo spontaneamente "Fai come me, abbraccia il coltello: la mattina non devi più farti la barba."

Si abbassò la sciarpa e con l' indice gli indicò un taglietto sul mento. Chris rise piano.

_Ma che diamine...?_

Leon non credeva a quello che era appena successo: come aveva potuto rispondergli in modo tanto sincero? Si tirò sù la sciarpa con un gesto un pò brusco, girando la testa dalla parte opposta a Chris per impedirgli di cogliere il lampo confuso dei suoi occhi.

Rimasero in silenzio alcuni minuti.

Chris era calmo, ma sentiva bene l' agitazione di Leon. Doveva ammettere di essere sopreso: in verità, non si aspettava una risposta tanto aperta, tanto _normale_ dal collega. Aveva più previsto di farsi mandare a cagare, a dirla tutta.

_Allora perché sei venuto fuori a cercare rogne?_

La risposta in realtà era semplice: perché gli sembrava giusto. Perché Leon poteva anche essere sprezzante, freddo, insensibile, - _testa di cazzo_, aggiunse mentalmente con una punta di divertimento-, atteggiarsi come una macchina da guerra priva di paure e rimorso, ma rimaneva il suo partner. E quando il suo partner dava segni tanto ovvi di disagio, Chris sapeva che la migliore soluzione era parlargli, spingerlo a rendersi conto che poteva fidarsi di lui. Che potevano fidarsi l' uno dell' altro.

Abituati entrambi alla solitudine, non avevano problemi a non proferire parola durante periodi anche molto estesi. Uniti, i loro silenzi si intrecciarono in un abbraccio conciliante, stretti ma lasciandosi l' un l' altro lo spazio per svilupparsi tranquillamente.

Poi, lentamente, con difficoltà, Leon mormorò a bassa voce, come se temesse di turbare Chris e di violare il suo silenzio:

"Mi dispiace."

Chris cercò di non mostrare quanto fosse sorpreso, rassicurato e contento, e si girò con lentezza controllata verso Leon.

Questi aveva lo sguardo vacuo, coperto come da un velo, e fissava qualcosa di impalpabile oltre al ghiaccio sotto ai suoi piedi. Era facile intuire quanto gli costasse quella confessione. Stava abbassando le difese che aveva messo tanto anni a costruire. Ma perché ora, perché con lui?

Forse proprio perché _ora e con lui_.

Due sopravvissuti del 1998. Due guerrieri, due uomini che si erano fatti, tempo fa, la stessa promessa: distruggere la Umbrella Corporation, proteggere gli esseri umani dalla loro follia, punire coloro che avevano investito tante vite innocenti nella bilancia truccata del mercato.

Due uomini, malgrado tutto. Due esseri umani, di cui uno con una fiducia infinita verso il resto della loro specie, e l' altro che, Chris lo capiva pienamente solo adesso, si era addestrato a fare l' esatto opposto.

Aprì la bocca per rispondere, ma Leon fù più veloce e lo interruppe. Stava diventando un' abitudine.

"Dovresti andare a dormire." disse "Ho il sospetto che domani non sarà una passeggiata."

"Già." sospirò Chris alzandosi "Già, hai ragione."

Chris si era spinto troppo in là. C' era molto da dirsi, tante di quelle cose da raccontarsi, ma non quella sera. Leon aveva ricevuto il messaggio, aveva risposto, ma aveva bisogno di tempo per metabolizzarlo. Cissà, forse domani si sarebbe chiuso di nuovo, avendo passato tutta la notte a ricostruire il muro che quella sera aveva abbattuto. Qualcosa, però, disse a Chris che quel passo in avanti non fosse altro che il preludio a una lunga camminata. Stava per aprire la zip della tenda, quando sentì la voce di Leon dietro di lui.

"E Redfield..."

Si voltò. Leon fissava ancora il suolo gelato mentre proseguiva:

"...grazie. Quel tiro era... praticamente impossibile. Sei un cecchino formidabile."

Compensare quel ringraziamento inaspettato con complimenti militari: era proprio nel suo stile. Chris si mise le mani sui fianchi, sentendo un sorriso allargarsi sulle sue labbra.

"Cosa vuoi che ti dica?" rispose alzando le spalle " È la pratica."

Solo loro potevano capire quanto quell' umorismo fosse nero.

"E ad ogni modo, neanche tu scherzi: hai fatto almeno cinquanta centri con la sinistra."

Leon alzò le sopracciglia, inclinando la testa di lato con un piccolo sbuffo.

"Gli spari però erano sessanta."

Chris si voltò nuovamente, ma si fermò un' altra volta, un attimo prima di entrare nella tenda.

"Anche a me dispiace." disse " Per il cazzotto, intendo."

Sentì Leon alzare le spalle.

"Me lo sono meritato." rispose

Chris entrò nel loro riparo, ma non resistette alla tentazione di gettare uno sguardo indietro. Leon era sempre immobile, seduto, ma sulle sue labbra aleggaiva, timido e lieve, un sorriso segreto.

Vi raccomando l'ascolto della canzone "Stop and Stare", proprietà dei OneRepublic, immaginandovi cosa sarebbe stato il rapporto di Chris e Leon se si fossero conosciuti in un mondo diverso, dove la Umbrella non esiste e nulla degli orrori della loro vita è venuto a separarli. E preparatevi perché quest' AU un giorno prenderà la forma di una fic da parte mia ;D

Si, lo sò, è un atro di qeui capitoli di pausa, ma non posso impedirmene, li amo troppo XD Inoltre a mio umile parere questa è una parte importante della storia... anche se non sono riuscita ad esprimere tutto quello che volevo.  
>Ad ogni modo, grazie a chi legge, chi segue, e a chi recensisce!<br>A presto, spero!

Glaucopis


	8. Chapter 7: Deception

Resident Evil: Never Ending Nightmare  
><strong>[Undead Snow Queen]<strong>

Chapter 7: Deception

Le traccie del cingolato correvano lungo la riva della serpeggiante Redstone River, resa invisibile dai vari strati di ghiaccio e neve che la ricoprivano.

C' era qualcosa di più bianco e freddo di quel posto?

Chris se l'era chiesto spesso, quella mattina. Più o meno ogni volta che, sbatacchiato sul sedile posteriore della motoneve lanciata sul pelo fremente del mare bianco, si alzava per accertarsi della precisione con la quale stavano seguendo le traccie del veicolo che li precedeva. Ogni volta che lo faceva si chinava leggermente in avanti, e allora l' aria gelida trovava il modo di intrufolarsi sotto la sua uniforme; e mentre ripiegava le gambe, tornando a sedersi, c' era un momento in cui l' orizzonte svaniva sciogliendosi nell' uniforme e candido manto, il cielo si confondeva con il suolo, e a Chris sembrava di aver immerso la testa in un acquario pieno di latte.

Al di fuori di quegli istanti di ebbrezza non aveva molto da fare se non fissare la nuca del compagno che guidava, teso e fluido sotto la pesante uniforme che lo proteggeva quanto possibile dal vento gelido. Chi sapeva cosa si agitava in quella testa bionda? Quella mattina avevano parlato solo il minimo necessario. Cosa era rimasto al compagno dello scambio della sera prima?  
>Leon, alla guida della motoneve, gettava occhiate frequenti allo schermo del GPS, curandosi di non avvicinarsi troppo al tracciato tortuoso del fiume: se ci fossero passati sopra, il ghiaccio che ne ricopriva la superficie avrebbe sicuramente ceduto. Si era avvolto il viso nella sciarpa, ma il vento continuava a tagliargli la faccia come una lama di coltello. La guancia, sopratutto, gli faceva un male cane. Respirò a fondo, ricavandone l'impressione di aver inalato un pugno di aghi.<p>

La presenza di Chris alle sue spalle era, doveva ammetterlo, leggermente perturbante. Quello che era successo la sera prima, le parole che si era fatto sfuggire...Tutto tornava come uno schiaffo al minimo contatto accidentale di una spalla o di un viso contro la sua schiena. Le cose che aveva detto a lui, non le aveva mai ammesse neanche a se stesso. O meglio, aveva fatto di meglio per non doverlo fare... E invece, per quanto gli costasse ammetterlo, si sentiva sollevato. Qualcosa era venuto fuori, come un tappo che avrebbe chiuso l' otre dei suoi pensieri caotici. E anche se ora la sua testa era tornata simile a quel vespaio brulicante di qualche anno prima, quel sorriso che la sera prima era nato spontaneamente sulle sue labbra era il primo sorriso veramente sincero che la sua bocca assaggiava da molto tempo. Per fortuna, pensò, guidare lo rintronava, distogliendolo da simili sciocchezze.

Staccò gli occhi dal GPS e si guardò in giro.

Il paesaggio che sfilava accanto a loro si faceva sempre più irregolare, piegandosi in rilievi acuminati che contrastavano con la pianura illimitata che avevano appena attraversato: grandi alture rocciose emergevano dal bianco come dorsi di qualche grande balena venuta ad assaggiare l' aria oltre la superficie.

Dalla mappa che avevano studiato prima di partire, i due agenti avevano imparato che l' affluente della Mackenzie lungo il quale viaggiavano si snodava in lunghe curve morbide attraverso la pianura, assottigliandosi e stringendosi a misura che si avvicinava la sua sorgente, fino a scivolare fra le nascenti Mackenzie Mountains. Scavata dal suo continuo e paziente passaggio, Raven's Throat, la Gola del Corvo, era una fissura acuminata nella roccia grigia di quei pendii che ora vedevano alzarsi davanti a loro come un immenso cancello.

Più di avvicinavano, più potevano afferrare i dettagli di quei rilievi. La roccia delle Mackenzie era di un grigio chiaro, chiazzato di bianco e azzurro per via della neve e del ghiaccio che si aggrappavano agli anfratti della sua superficie frastagliata. Le cime erano dolcemente arrotondate, a testimoniare dell' età incalcolabile di quei giganti arcani e silenziosi che si stagliavano appena sul cielo bianco, carico di neve.

Il paesaggio era di una bellezza maestosa.

Con il vento che gli faceva resistenza, senza contare il nemico di cui cominciavano ad avvertire la prossimità, comunicare gridando era impossibile. Leon portò una mano all' auricolare e lo attivò mormorando:

"Dovremmo fermarci, prima che il rumore del motore si metta a rimbombare nel canyon."

Chris rispose allo stesso modo.

"Hai ragione." disse "Svolta dietro a quel cumulo, a sinistra."

"Roger."

Leon strinse le mani sul manubrio, si alzò dal sedile e contrasse le spalle. Inarcando la schiena con uno sbuffo di sforzo, fece virare il pesante Arctic Cat lontano dalle traccie del cingolato, al riparo dietro al cumulo indicato dal compagno. Spense il motore e il veicolo rallentò gradualmente, scivolando sulla superficie ghiacciata. Chris tirò fuori la sonda da una delle saccoccie appese sul fianco della motoneve, la spiegò con uno scatto e la conficcò nel suolo. Estraendola, disse:

"Con il vento da Ovest e le montagne a fare da schermo, qui è precipitata poca neve. Possiamo stare tranquilli."

"Bene." annuì Leon

Smontò di sella: la neve gli arrivava a metà stinco. Si stiracchiò le spalle, tastando col piede la parete leggermente in pendenza del cumulo mentre Chris slacciava il suo zaino da dove lo aveva legato. La sua suola incontrò subito una superficie dura: era una roccia ricoperta dalla neve. Alzò lo sguardo: la parete di roccia si alzava verticalmente davanti a loro, come il muro di cemento di un penitenziario. Avevano il fiume alle spalle ed erano all'entrata della Raven's Throat, chiusi in quella fessura, con roccia di fronte e roccia alle spalle. Le impronte dei cingoli puntavano dritto verso la falesia grigia. Raggiunse Chris e lo aiutò a disfare i nodi e i ganci gelati che fissavano la loro attrezzatura alla motoneve. Una volta recuperato il suo zaino, Chris scalò il cumulo.

Si sdraiò in silenzio nella neve, portando le lenti del binocolo all' altezza dei suoi occhi. Poco dopo, sentì Leon avvicinarsi e imitarlo: l'aria accanto a lui si smosse, la neve schricchiolò, un soffio di aria tiepida, scaldata dal calore del corpo del compagno, gli accarezzò il viso.

Kennedy si era sfilato il fucile e ora osservava il muro di roccia attraverso il suo mirino telescopico.

"Sbaglio o le traccie spariscono nella montagna?" chiese Chris

"No, non sbagli." rispose Leon aggrottando le sopracciglia e scrutando con attenzione la parete gelata "Ci deve essere una porta nascosta."

"Credo che quella sia una telecamera." disse il moro indicando una scheggia invisibile nella roccia

"Già..."annuì l'altro " Ed eccone un' altra."

Abbassò il fucile e si massaggiò il collo, abbassando le palpebre sui suoi occhi arrossati dal freddo.

"Direi che possiamo mandare le nostre coordinate ai rinforzi."

Chris non nascose un sorrisetto compiaciuto mentre distoglieva lo sguardo dalle lenti e gli lanciava un' occhiata di intesa.

"Già." disse "Missione compiuta..."

Poi, tornando a guardare nel binocolo, aggiunse con un tono falsamente neutro:

"...partner."

Leon spalancò leggermente gli occhi, preso alla sprovvista, prima di girarsi verso Chris ed aprire la bocca per rispondere.

Il cellulare prese improvvisamente a vibrare, troncandolo nel suo impeto. Stava diventando un' abitudine... Approfittando dell' occasione per distogliere lo sguardo, si alzò in ginocchio, frugò nella tasca e ne estrasse l'apparecchio.

Aggrottò le sopracciglia appena visto lo schermo: era Hunnigan. Ma non lo stava chiamando dalla base, lo aveva fatto dal cellulare privato. Perplesso, Leon gettò un' occhiata furtiva a Chris che continuava a contare sottovoce le telecamere di sicurezza, e rispose.

"Kennedy."

"Leon, ascoltami attentamente."

La voce di Hunnigan era tesa, cosa che, venendo da lei, era segno di un' estrema agitazione. Il biondo se fece immediatamente serio, allertato da un brutto presentimento.

" Chris è una talpa." dichiarò Ingrid "Lavora per Umbrella."

Un pugno di ferro sprofondò nelle viscere di Leon. Fece del suo meglio per rimanere impassibile mentre la collega continuava a sgranare con la sua voce così inabitualmente allarmata:

"Non sei al sicuro, Leon, devi eliminarlo immediatamente. Fallo ora, prima che sospetti qualcosa."

Il biondo deglutì, riuscendo a mascherare quel gesto con un "hmm-hmm" di consenso.

"Che ne pensi, Jill?" chiese con tono controllato

"Non preoccuparti," rispose Ingrid colgiendo al volo il messaggio nascosto "quì è tutto sotto controllo. Ma devi fare in fretta, Leon, potrebbe aggredirti da un momento all' altro!"

Lo sguardo di Leon, che fingeva di tenere fisso con nonchalance sulla falesia, scivolò verso il Redfield. Il suo cuore pulsava adrenalina nelle sue vene -_bum bum bum! _- i suoi pensieri si ingarbugliavano mentre studiava quel profilo in apparenza calmo.

"Sarò in contatto con te, Leon. Ora abbassa il telefono, prendi la pistola e spara."

L'ex-poliziotto eseguì le istruzioni.

"Si, ricevuto." disse

Lentamente fece scivolare la mano verso l'holster, spiando i movimenti dell' uomo al suo fianco con la coda dell' occhio e allontanando il cellulare dall' orecchio.

"Si, fa davvero freddo."

Continuava a parlare con tono neutro, dando perfino un intonazione scherzosa alle sue parole, _tutto purché non si girasse..._

"No, non ci scaldiamo alla russa, se proprio vuoi saperlo."

Un altro sorriso balenò sulle labbra di Chris. Le dita guantate di Leon toccarono il calcio gelido della pistola e vi si avvinghiarono.

Estrasse la Beretta con uno scatto repentino, e il moro si voltò.

"Che cosa hanno det...?" iniziò

Il fiato gli morì in gola nel vedere la canna della pistola di Leon puntata dritto sulla sua testa. Il suo istinto gli urlò di afferrare la sua e fare fuoco, ma era consapevole di non avere abbastanza tempo, e le sue mani si rifiutarono di agire.

Il biondo fissò quegli occhi azzurri spalancati di sorpresa e piantati nei suoi suoi, fissò quelle iridi piene di uno stupore incredulo e addolorato, mentre Chris mormorava:

"Kennedy, cosa stai...?"

Leon strinse i denti, tese il braccio e premette il grilletto.

Uno sparo, netto e brutale, rimbombò nell' auricolare di Ingrid Hunnigan.

La donna sospirò, soddisfatta. Tagliò la comunicazione e si rigettò indietro sullo schienale della sua sedia, tendendo le braccia davanti a lei e sgranchiendosi la schiena. Si sbottonò la giacca del tailleur, rilassata, e portò la mano alla tazza di caffè che fumava sulla sua scrivania.

Ne bevve un piccolo sorso bollente, e il suo sguardo cadde sul viso disteso di Jill Valentine. Appoggiata alla scrivania, la donna dormiva con la testa adagiata sulle braccia incrociate. Chiunque fosse passato gettando un' occhiata attraverso lo spiraglio della porta avrebbe pensato che si stesse riposando dalla fatica e dallo stress, e solo avvicinandosi avrebbe notato che quel sonno era davvero troppo profondo per essere naturale.

Ingrid si alzò, sfilandosi la giacca e poggiandola sulle spalle della castana addormentata. Poi, portando con sé la sua tazza e quella collega, uscì dalla stanza.

Aveva qualche telefonata da fare.


	9. Chapter 8: Red and White

Resident Evil: Never Ending Nightmare

**[Undead Snow Queen]**

Chapter 8: Red and White

_'__"Never had the feeling you're expendable?__'_

_"__'S__tory of my life__...'_

Lo scorcio sfocato di una pelliccia in movimento smise di saettare sul manto di neve.

La lepre artica sollevò il muso, annusando l' aria attraverso le piccole narici dilatate e palpitanti, vigile e tesa. Bastava poco per farsi notare dal falco pellegrino e rischiare di sentire all'improvviso i suoi artigli nel dorso. Ma, per sua fortuna, il suo spostamento sembrava essere passato inosservato: la macchia scura nel cielo grigio proseguì la sua rotta, ignara del succulento pranzetto che si era appena lasciata sfuggire, sparendo oltre la cima della rupe grigia.

Rannicchiandosi, rilassata, la lepre si pulì il muso con le zampette, facendo cadere dalle sue folte ciglia nere alcuni fiocchi di un bianco soffice e puro.

Quando un boato improvviso eruppe nell'atmosfera immobile, il piccolo mammifero sussultò con violenza prima di appiattirsi al suolo, tremante. Il suo minuscolo cuore pulsava all' impazzata e la luce tremolava nei suoi occhi spalancati. Non era il tuono, no, mai un lampo era stato seguito da un tale assordante ruggito!

Pietrificata, confusa e terrorizzata, la lepre rimase immobile, mentre le sue grandi orecchie vibravano, appiattite all' indietro.

Il braccio teso di Leon era contratto e dolorante per via del rinculo. I suoi muscoli avevano accusato male la violenta scossa che li aveva attraversati quando aveva premuto il grilletto. Certo erano abituati a quell'urto, ma quella volta... quella volta era diverso. Il freddo, forse? Ad ogni modo, faceva male.

L' aria vibrava, distorta dallo sparo che l'aveva appena lacerata. Un filo di fumo si stiracchiò pigramente, diversandosi dalla bocca della Beretta e alzandosi lentamente verso il cielo bianco, sviluppandosi in volute eleganti dall' odore acro di fuochi d'artificio.

Nuvolette di fiato condensato schizzavano dalle labbra di Leon, mentre questi abbassava la pistola, con i denti ancora stretti e le sopracciglia corrugate sugli occhi leggermente spalancati.

La lepre si alzò lentamente, respirando ancora a un ritmo frenetico, con il piccolo petto che si gonfiava e si sgonfiava a scatti e ad intervalli ravvicinati. Si guardò lentamente intorno, rigida e pronta a prendere la fuga con tutta la forza dei suoi muscoli asciutti. La taiga era immobile. La grande rupe rimandava verso il fiume ghiacciato, verso la pianura e i suoi pini scuri, gli echi asciutti di quel suono spaventoso.

Il piccolo essere balzò via, fondendosi nel bianco.

Chris esalò in un soffio spezzato il respiro gli si era bloccato in gola. Le orecchie gli ronzavano per la detonazione, ed era ancora immobile nella posizione in cui lo sparo lo aveva paralizzato.

Aveva sentito chiaramente nei capelli lo spostamento d' aria provocato dalla pallottola che aveva fischiato a meno di un metro sopra la sua testa.

Lentamente, riprese a respirare. Il fiato gli bruciava la gola, e il sangue gli pulsava con forza alle tempie. I denti gli facevano male per via dell' aria fredda che vi sbatteva contro.

I suoi occhi erano ancora spalancati e fissi su quelli di Leon.

Un bagliore d' incomprensione li faceva brillare, la stessa perplessità che di sicuro era presente anche nei suoi.

Un' ondata di rabbia gli si diversò nel cranio, e Chris scoprì i denti con ferocia.

"Figlio di..." sibilò portando una mano al suo Holster

Leon lo zittì avvicinando la canna calda della Beretta alle sue labbra con un fischio deciso e un lampo autoritario delle iridi chiarissime. Chris ringhiò, perplesso, ancora frastornato, con la mano stretta sulla pistola sempre nella fondina.

Era confuso. Idee sconclusionate scosse dallo sparo gli rimbalzavano dentro alla testa. Strinse ancora le dita, per avvertire il grip del calcio attraverso i guanti. Un contatto dolceamaro, rassicurante, e che nello stesso tempo preparava i suoi sensi all' azione. Non aveva bisogno di capire cosa stesse succedendo: una frazione di secondo gli sarebbe bastata per estrarre l'arma e riempire di piombo l' uomo che aveva appena sparato nella sua direzione.

Eppure, Leon non sembrava volere puntare di nuovo la pistola contro di lui. Con la canna ancora sospesa davanti alle labbra screpolate, guardava con la coda dell' occhio il telefono che teneva in mano, come fosse un serpente velenoso.

La comunicazione era stata interrotta.

Esalò un sospiro fra i denti stretti e si ficcò il palmare in fretta e furia nella tasca, prima di asciugarsi il viso con la manica: piccole perle di sudore avevano ricoperto la sua fronte malgrado il freddo polare.

Chris esitava.

"Mi vuoi spiegare cosa cazzo è appena successo?" ringhiò mettendosi in piedi, senza allontanare la mano dal calcio della sua arma.

Leon si rimise la pistola nella fondina e tornò a fissare Chris negli occhi. L' adrenalina che scorreva nelle sue vene non sembrava pronta a dissolversi, e le sue pupille erano ancora contratte, piccoli punti neri nel ghiaccio delle sue iridi. Non sembrava preoccupato del rischio, sebbene non trascurabile, che il collega gli restituisse il favore e gli presentasse in faccia la bocca nera della sua arma.

"Hunnigan... ha detto che eri una agente dell' Umbrella." ammise

Poi, senza staccare lo sguardo da quello del collega, aggiunse con un tono controllato con apparente sforzo:

" E mi ha ordinato di ucciderti."

Sembrava perso quanto lui, anche se faceva del suo meglio per non darlo a vedere. Le sue braccia pendevano, immobili, contro i suoi fianchi, come se una volta messa via l'arma non sapesse più cosa farci.

Chris aggrottò la fronte e allontanò la mano dalla pistola.

"Come..." scandì " Com'è possibile?"

"Non ne ho idea."

Il Redfield si portò una mano alle labbra e conficcò i denti nella stoffa dei suoi guanti, distogliendosi con un' imprecazione.

" Perché l'avrebbe fatto?" eruppe "Se davvero pensava che fossi una spia, poteva aspettare l' arrivo dei rinforzi per arrestarmi. Tutto questo non ha senso!"

No che non ne aveva. Era chiaro per entrambi.

Chris avrebbe voluto essere più arrabbiato: che effettivamente stesse mirando a lui o meno, Leon gli aveva comunque puntato in faccia una nove millimetri. E invece, era solo perso. La missione era conclusa, no? Così pensava. Avevano seguito la traccia che li aveva condotti dal laboratorio abbandonato a un' altra, inaspettata scoperta: una base attiva, minacciosa, l' ennesima prova del fatto che il loro incubo non fosse ancora concluso, e che la sconfitta di Wesker a Kijuju non ne aveva segnata la fine. Poteva anche avere ucciso quel bastardo, pensò Chris, ma non era servito a nulla. Come al solito, i suoi sforzi erano stati vani. Ma certo un processo di atrocità come quello che era stato -ed era ancora, apparentemente- la scalata del bioterrorismo non poteva certo concludersi con un unico gesto, con la morte di un singolo pazzo. La missione non era conclusa, no: avrebbero chiamato i rinforzi, con l'aiuto dei quali avrebbero fatto fronte a questo nuovo frammento di incubo. La sua distruzione era un passo in avanti verso lo smantellamento totale al quale aspiravano. Lo avrebbero fatto, si, insieme. La B.S.A.A, il governo statunitense, le forze dei paesi di tutto il mondo pronti a difendersi l'un l'altro. Erano uniti di fronte all'orrore. Era sempre stata la loro forza.

E invece...

"Non ha senso." ripeté Chris, e la sua voce non esprimeva altro che dolore

Un lampo di sorpresa attraversò gli occhi di Leon.

"A meno che..." mormorò, impallidendo.

Un sirena si mise ad urlare all'improvviso, stridendo dolorosamente per i loro sensi ancora all'erta.

I due agenti si girarono all' unisono verso la fonte di quell' ululato: veniva dalla rupe dietro di loro. Una sottile fessura si stava aprendo verticalmente nella parete di roccia.

I due uomini si appiattirono al suolo, riparandosi dietro al cumulo, con la schiena premuta contro gli spigoli acuminati della roccia. Chris masticò un fiotto di bestemmie mentre estraeva la pistola dalla fondina.

"Lo sparo ha attivato il sistema di sicurezza della base." disse Leon mentre verificava con pochi gesti sicuri che il suo fucile fosse carico e pronto all' uso "Hunnigan lo sapeva. È una trappola."

Aveva ripreso il tono impassibile e freddo che adottava quando era sotto pressione. Un tono che mascherava alla perfezione l'uragano colmo di detriti che da dentro gli stava scalfendo le meningi.

Girandosi, vide che lo sguardo di Chris si era appena perso nel vuoto, e che le sue labbra erano socchiuse in un muto verso di terrore.

"Jill..." mormorò con voce roca

Leon gli afferrò la spalla e lo scosse.

"Hey, Redfield, rimani concentrato." disse " Non credo fosse presente durante la chiamata. Hunnigan avrà aspettato che se ne andasse un attimo per..."

"Per fare cosa?" esclamò Chris "Per chiamarti e dirti di uccidermi? Così, mentre gli dava le spalle un secondo?"

Il volto di Ingrid si parò davanti agli occhi di Leon, e l' agente sentì distintamente un' altro pezzo del suo animo spezzarsi e sparire sprofondando nel mare gelido che ospitava il suo petto. E Jill, una donna che non conosceva ancora, con i suoi capelli troppo corti e i suoi occhi troppo dolci in confronto all' aria sinistra delle sue occhiaie... non riusciva a non preoccuparsi per lei, chiusa in un ufficio con una traditrice.

Le orecchie gli ronzavano, e i suoi pensieri erano in tumulto. Proprio l'opposto di quello che dovevano essere.

Kennedy strinse i denti e chiuse le mani sul calcio del suo fucile. Lo Springfield che gli aveva salvato la vita, sei anni fa, in Spagna, rispose con la fermezza e la densità che gli erano proprie. Anche attraverso i guanti, Leon riusciva a indovinare la sua superficie liscia, e gli avvallamenti impercettibili del suo legno che era il solo a conoscere. Un compagno fidato e fedele.

Fedeltà... Una parola che perdeva più senso ogni giorno della sua vita.

La sirena continuava a urlare alle loro spalle, e un vociare confuso iniziò a farsi sentire in lontananza, accompagnato dal ronzare ruvido di alcuni motori.

Leon strinse ancora la presa, serrando le dita intorno al calcio come un ramo d'edera su un tronco. Prese una grande ispirazione e si concentrò sulla sensazione della superficie dura del fucile attraverso i suoi guanti.

Che la sua mente camminasse in precario equilibrio sul filo del rasoio non era una novità. Che un tale turbinio prendesse possesso di lui nell' arco di qualche giorno e per causa di un solo incontro, era già successo.

Ma che questa confusione influisse sulla sua efficienza e sull' esito della sua missione, no. Non sarebbe mai accaduto.

"Senti," disse all' intenzione del compagno "so che sei confuso, e preoccupato. Lo sono quanto te, credimi, ma adesso siamo nei cazzi fino al collo, e mi servi presente al cento per cento. Ci sei?"

Chris serrò le palpebre e abbassò la testa, stringendo forte la mano sul calcio della pistola. Leon osservò quel gesto con vaga sorpresam, e per la prima volta da quando lo aveva incontrato, formulò chiaramente il pensiero che lui e Chris fossero simili.

Quando il Redfield riaprì gli occhi, fissò il suo sguardo azzurro sul cielo carico di nuvole, come a trarre forza e equilibrio dall' energia elettrica che lo saturava.

E quando si voltò di nuovo a guardare il compagno, le sue iridi rilucevano di un frammisto di rabbia e determinazione.

"Ci sono" mormorò abassando la sicura della pistola

Si girarono sulla pancia, allungandosi abbastanza in alto da poter mirare senza ingombri all'entrata della base.

Nella falesia ora si apriva un pesante portone metallico, visibile solo grazie al movimento che lo animava: la sua superficie grigia e frastagliata si mimetizzava alla perfezione nella roccia. Puntini neri si diversavano da quella fessura rettangolare: una dozzina di agenti armati di tutto punto che si schieravano in formazione serrata. Erano voltati nella loro direzione: probabilmente erano in possesso di rilevatori di calore.

"Quand' è stata l' ultima volta?" mormorò Chris poggiando il polso destro sull' altro per assicurare la mira

La sua voce era distaccata, neutra. Come se da una distesa ghiacciata sull' orlo di uno scontro a fuoco, si fossero spostati al tavolo di un qualche bar.

Leon aggrottò le sopracciglia, aggiustando la focale del suo visore.

"Quale ultima volta?"

"L'ultima volta che hai sparato a un' essere umano vivo."

Poi, con un movimento della testa e un' alzata di sopracciglia, Chris precisò:

"Completamente vivo, intendo."

Kennedy serrò le labbra.

"Con l'intenzione di uccidere?" chiese

"Direi di si."

"Allora l'anno scorso." rispose "Durante l' attentato al Presidente Graham del 4 novembre."

Chris riaprì l' occhio che aveva appena chiuso e si girò.

"Sei stato tu a sparare a Aahil Sanaullah?" si stupì

"Già." sospirò Leon " Ed era un nome falso, se t'interessa. Palesamente falso."

"Aspetta, vuoi dire che...?"

Un primo sparo fischiò sopra le loro teste, e i due si abbassarono quanto possibile.

"Ne parliamo un'altra volta, ok?" fece Leon

"Otima idea." annuì Chris

Kennedy si chinò sul fucile, avvicinando l'occhio al visore e passandosi la lingua sulle labbra doloranti, con una smorfia involontaria.

"Balsamo?" propose Chris

Leon fissò il tubetto blu scuro che il compagno gli tendeva. Un altro sparo sibilò sopra di loro, più vicino stavolta. I più intraprendenti dei loro avversari stavano aggiustando la mira.

"Volentieri." accettò il biondo

Conosceva quella sensazione, quando ogni suono aldifuori del lento battito del suo cuore si faceva ovattato, ed era certo che Chris stesse provando la stessa cosa. I loro cervelli in quel momento erano così saturi di adrenalina da farli comportare in modo assurdamente tranquillo.

Cercò di prendere la medicina ma, con le dita guantate, il tubetto gli sfuggì e cadde nella neve. Mise giù il fucile e ci riprovò, ma aveva le dita intorpidite e non riuscì ad afferrare quel piccolo oggetto liscio e sfuggente. Chris sorrise e lo prese con un gesto sicuro, stappandolo con una mano.

"Che destrezza." ammirò Leon

"Solo pratica."

Girò la parte bassa del tubo, facendo spuntare il cilindro di crema bianca. Il più giovane tese la mano per prenderlo, ma Chris gliela scostò.

"Fai qualcosa per sgranchirti le dita, piuttosto." consigliò

Leon stava per obbiettare qualcosa, ma il moro poggiò con decisione la punta del tubetto sul suo labbro inferiore. Il governativo socchiuse le palpebre, celando gli occhi dietro alle sue lunghe ciglia bionde. Si trattenne dallo stringere le labbra, accontentandosi di esalare un soffio caldo e tremante sulle dita guantate del compagno, mentre Chris intraprendeva un lento viaggio sull' orlo della sua bocca. Impugnando saldamente il cilindro fra le dita, cominciò a condurlo su quella linea rosea arrossata e irritata dal freddo, lasciando una scia lucente su quel tracciato carnoso. Lo scorrere lento della superficie morbida del cilindro sulla sua pelle fremente, fredda e screpolata procurava a Leon un sollievo smisurato.

Si ricordò che doveva sgranchirsi le mani. Spiegò le dita e le ripiegò più volte, snodandosi le articolazioni rese asciutte, gonfie e doloranti dal freddo. Rischiò uno sguardo in avanti: il Redfield aveva un aria concentrata, con le sopracciglia aggrottate e le labbra strette, davanti alle quali compariva a tratti uno sbuffo di vapore. I suoi occhi azzurri erano vacui e riflettevano il bianco della neve che li circondava.

"Perché non hai creduto a Hunnigan?" chiese Chris a bassa voce, come se qualcuno potesse sentirli " Come facevi a sapere che non ero una spia?"

Il cilindro accarezzò l'angolo della bocca di Leon e concluse il suo viaggio sulla pelle sottile delle sue labbra. Il biondo si distolse, schiarendosi la gola. Un tepore innaturale irradiava dalla sua bocca, come il ricordo di un sorriso.

Sapeva che i soldati si stavano avvicinando, sapeva che il loro tempo era agli sgoccioli. Eppure, pesò con cura le sue parole, e lasciò passare qualche prezioso secondo prima di rispondere.

"Non poteva essere." mormorò "Non combaciava."

"Con cosa?"

"Con quello che avevo capito di te."

Chris rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, come ad assorbire ciò che gli era stato appena detto. Poi, senza rispondere, si girò di nuovo sulla pancia.

Se l' ora non fosse stata così grave, di sicuro avrebbe sorriso mentre tornava a tendere la pistola davanti a sé e faceva scivolare l' indice sul grilletto. Invece, corrugò le sopracciglia e strinse la mascella, osservando.

Tre uomini si erano staccati dal plotone e camminavano nella loro direzione, mentre gli altri -Leon ne contò undici- rimanevano a distanza di sicurezza, con le armi puntate verso il loro riparo.

Leon era di nuovo chinato sul suo mirino, e descrisse:

"Due M4A1 e un FAL. Cinque granate a frammentazione, due fumogeni. Il FAL è mancino e ha un mirino termico. A lui penso io. Per quanto riguarda la retroguardia, tutti M4, tranne uno, quello che si tiene un pò in disparte. Non riesco a vedere bene, ma è di certo un fucile di precisione. Credo sia un M200 Intervention, e di sicuro ha un mirino termico. Bisognerà tenere la testa bassa."

"Solo tre..." mormorò Chris " Dobbiamo approfittare del vantaggio. Lasciamoli avvicinare: una volta messa la mano su un fuoco selettivo, sarà molto più semplice."

"Quando saremo allo scoperto, non ci fermiamo, ok?"

"Roger."

I tre soldati si avvicinavano. Chris poté vedere che portavano dei caschi antiproiettile e dei passamontagna neri come il resto del loro equipaggiamento. Le loro tenute tutto tranne che mimetiche lasciavano supporre che non avessero bisogno di uscire spesso dalla base. Le tute da neve di Kennedy e Redfield gli davano un netto vantaggio sui fucili d'assalto non accessoriati, ma non sulle due armi di precisione. Dovevano stare attenti.

Come per confermare le loro supposizioni, il mancino del gruppo alzò il FAL con uno scatto repentino e sparò un' altra pallottola che cozzò contro la pietra a pochi centimetri dal viso di Chris, mandando qualche scintilla. Un colpo di avvertimento.

"Si stanno avvicinando." sibilò il moro

Leon si morse il labbro inferiore.

"Ancora un pò..." mormorò

Circa cinquanta metri separavano i tre soldati da quelle che credevano essere le loro prede. Quei due intrusi appiattiti dietro a un cumulo di roccia ricoperta di neve non avevano scampo: come topi in trappola, non potevano che aspettare che fossero abbastanza vicini da riempirli di piombo.

Le guardie erano molto fiduciose. Forse troppo.

Quando la distanza si ridusse a dieci metri, gli altri due soldati - che camminavano a destra e a sinistra di quello che portava il FAL- misero il dito sul grilletto dei loro mitra.

"Vai." disse Leon al suo compagno

I loro due spari partirono nello stesso esatto momento. Il proiettile di Leon colpì il FAL in piena faccia, mentre quello di Chris trapassava la gola dell' M4 a sinistra. Il sangue che schizzò stonava con il bianco della neve in modo doloroso. Non ebbero neanche il tempo di gridare prima di crollare rovinosamente al suolo come due pupazzi di pezza. Preso alla sprovvista, l'ultimo sopravvissuto del gruppo d' avanguardia ebbe solo il tempo di pensare di premere il grilletto prima che una pallottola di nove millimetri gli sfondasse il mento, gli perforasse il palato e andasse ad annidarsi dopo qualche rimbalzo all' interno del suo cranio, dove rimase. Chris non gli lasciò neanche il tempo di accasciarsi prima di balzare in avanti, evitando con cura la traiettoria del bossolo fumante che il fucile di Leon aveva appena espulso. Nell' istante in cui le ginocchia del morto cedevano, proiettandolo al suolo, il Redfield aveva già superato la metà della distanza che li separava con un paio di lunghe falcate. Abbassando la testa, abbracciò il corpo che gli cadeva addosso giusto in tempo per sentire una scossa brutale percuoterlo, segno che una pallottola si era appena scontrata contro il giubotto antiproiettile del suo scudo improvvisato. Quello sniper mirava bene. Rinfoderando la pistola con una mano e sfilandol' M4 al cadavere con l'altra, Chris calciò via il corpo morto, prima di inginocchiarsi e alzare l'automatica davanti al viso.

Nel momento in cui la prima raffica di mitra fischiava accanto al suo orecchio, il secondo sparo di Leon esplose nell' aria, e lo sniper avversario si rovesciò all' indietro, frustando l'aria con ampi cerchi delle braccia prima di crollare a terra.

Alzandosi, Chris prese a sparare a corte raffiche, mentre Leon usciva dal suo riparo facendo scattare l'otturatore del vecchio Springfield e sparire in silenzio il secondo bossolo nella neve fresca.

Gli uomini in nero, a un centinaio di metri di distanza, fecero fuoco a volontà nella direzione dei due agenti. Senza il supporto dei due mirini tecnici, però, erano praticamente ciechi: le mimetiche integrali di Leon e Chris li rendevano quasi invisibili.

Il nuovo colpo che schizzò dalla canna del biondo andò a fracassare un' anca, mentre le sventagliate del moro tiravano giù i tre avversari all' estrema destra della fila. Gli altri, sorpresi dalla velocità dello scambio, persero la coordinazione: un gruppetto di quattro si lanciò in avanti, mentre gli altri due indietreggiavano alla ricerca di un riparo.

Chris e Leon si gettarano a terra per evitare la grandinata di piombo che si abbatteva su di loro. La neve sbuffava piccoli getti bianchi a pochi centimetri dai loro corpi, mentre l' aria fischiava come sotto la carica di un centinaio di vespe infuriate.

Rotolando, Leon cercò di espellere il nuovo bossolo, ma il suo fucile si riempì di neve, bloccandosi: compressi dall' otturatore, i soffici fiocchi bianchi si erano trasformati in ghiaccio e impedivano alla culatta di scivolare.

I quattro uomini correvano verso di loro, macinando rapidamente la cinquantina di metri che ora li separavano. Continuavano a sparare a raffiche ravvicinate. Il fatto di correre riduceva la loro precisione, e i loro bersagli sentivano vibrare l'aria tutt' intorno a loro. Leon batté il pugno sul fucile, ma era completamente inceppato e rimase incastrato, con la culatta aperta a metà e la pallottola ancora fuori dall' asse. Fece per estrarre la pistola, ma uno dei quattro soldati girò la mitragliatrice nella sua esatta direzione. Il governativo rotolò di lato, sentendo un proiettile ronzare furioso a meno di venti centimetri dalla sua tempia. Cercò di ristabilirsi e rispondere al fuoco, ma il tuffo lo aveva lasciato completamente ricoperto di neve, e dovette scuotere la testa, cercando di aciugarsi il viso con il braccio e nel frattempo afferrare il calcio della pistola ancora nell' holster.

Un'altra sventagliata passò a pochi centimetri dal suo corpo, constringendolo ad appiattirsi al suolo e ad alzare le mani per proteggersi il viso dagli spruzzi di neve sollevati dalle pallottole.

Chris cercava di rallentare la progressione del nemico mirando alle gambe, ma i soldati, ben allenati, correvano molto velocemente e con bruschi cambi di direzione. Riuscì a colpire al petto quello che stava sparando a Leon, ma nel farlo si scoprì e dovette tuffarsi a destra per evitare di trasformarsi lui stesso in uno scolapasta. Si ricevette sul cadavere del secondo M4, quello al quale aveva sparato in testa, e tuffò una mano nella neve, richiudendola su una superficie dura.

"Kennedy!" Chiamò

Raccolse da terra il secondo M4 e lo lanciò al compagno. Leon lo vide ruotare nella sua direzione, proiettando in giro grumi di neve. L'adrenalina eccitava i suoi sensi, dandogli l' impressione che il tempo stesse rallentando, e che il Colt girasse in aria con elegante lentezza. Alzandosi sulle ginocchia, afferrò l' arma al volo, mentre faceva scivolare il fucile dietro alla sua schiena. Chiuse le mani sul doppio calcio, raddrizzò l'arma, prese la mira e aprì il fuoco.

Il soldato più vicino rovesciò la testa all' indietro, mentre una rosa di sangue si espandeva intorno alla sua testa, incoronandolo con una macabra aureola.

Leon mosse il fucile a destra e falciò in corsa anche quello che si trovava nella sua scia.

Sentì Chris imitarlo e vide l' ultimo uomo assumere una posizione grottesca prima di precipitare con la faccia nella neve.

Ansimarono un attimo, con le armi sempre alzate.

"Muoviamoci." disse Chris, prendendo a correre in direzione della porta

Leon annuì e si alzò, imitandolo. Mentre correva, si fece passare la cinghia del mitra dietro la schiena, riprendendo fra le mani il vecchio Bolt-Action. Avvicinò il fucile alla bocca e soffiò nella culatta, riscaldandola quanto poteva, prima di raddrizzare lo Springfield e di tirare l' otturatore con un unico colpo secco. Il ghiaccio si spezzò, e il familiare cinguettio della culatta che si chiudeva su una pallottola finalmente nell' asse si fece sentire. Leon spolverò con i guanti i frammenti di neve indurita sulla superficie del fucile e lo fece passare di nuovo dietro la schiena. Prese la mitragliatrice e ne staccò il caricatore, soppesandolo e gettandoci un' occhiata dentro.

"Questo coglione è partito con l'arma praticamente scarica." sbottò

Chris non disse nulla. Leon si voltò a guardarlo, e una strana emozione si fece strada nella sua mente. Per niente gradevole.

L'espressione del Redfield era impassibile, i suoi occhi duri come la lega dei fucili d'assalto che avevano rubato ai cadaveri. Correva in silenzio, fluido, con lo sguardo puntato sul suo obbiettivo. Pronto a infrangere le linee nemiche, a calpestare i corpi morti delle sue vittime, a lasciare sulla neve dietro di lui una scia di sangue fresco. Per chiunque, la sua calma sarebbe parsa agghiacciante. Per Leon, era turbante: una tale espressione strideva con quello che conosceva del volto di Chris.

Sapeva che l' inespressività e la durezza erano caratteristiche del suo, di volto. Vedere il suo collega spietato quanto lui lo metteva a disagio.

Il suo sguardo si perse oltre la roccia grigia e i due soldati che si ritiravano verso l'entrata.

Dopotutto, non era questo, che dovevano fare? Sacrificare la loro umanità, diventare macchine di morte? Abbassarsi al livello di quelli che combattevano non era forse l' unico modo restituirgli tutto il dolore che avevano causato? Se di quello si fosse trattato, sarebbe stato il caso...

Leon alzò il fucile davanti al viso, prese la mira e premette il grilletto. Uno dei soldati che si allontanavano cadde in avanti e rimase steso, mentre l'altro continuava a correre.

Rosso su bianco.

Il suo occhio era riuscito a vederlo anche a quella distanza, mentre il bossolo che aveva espulso andava a perdersi dietro di lui.

Il sangue sulla neve, un contrasto dei più assoluti.

Leon trattenne il fiato, stabilizzò lo Springfield ammortizzando la sua falcata, contrasse il dito sul grilletto, soffiò, e sparò di nuovo.

L' ultimo membro della squadra che gli era venuta incontro su afferrò la coscia e rotolò rovinosamente in avanti.

La base si avvicinava. La porta rimaneva aperta come ad accoglierli.

Il loro invito era un bossolo fumante incorniciato di rosso e bianco.

_Batto le palpebre. Lentamente._

_Le mie lunghe ciglia remano nel liquido che mi avvolge, filtrando alcune minuscole bollicine, che rimangono impigliate in quel ventaglio candido. Piccole sfere perfette, irregolarmente distribuite su una superficie argentea arcuata in un' impeccabile frammento di ellisse._

_Presto potrò muovere le dita. Per ora mi concentro sui miei occhi, nuovi, freschi nei miei globi dalle capacità nascenti. Tutto è bianco, azzurro e opaco intorno a me, tranne per queste splendide arcate che incorniciano il mio ridotto campo visivo._

_Un solo battito di queste mie ciglia scatenerà un' onda anomala._

_Io sono l'omicida dei Padri, il traditore di Fratelli, il divoratore di Figli._

_Vibrazioni percuotono il liquido nel quale galleggio, un' onda d' urto ad ogni battito del mio cuore. Terremoto ad ogni pulsare._

_Presagio di morte è il suono del mio vivere._

_Martellerò la Terra con passi da gigante, scardinerò la vita dalla sua superficie con un unico soffio rovente. Scatenerò fuoco e fiamme sul mio nemico._

_Nel segreto del mio sonno, le fibre dei miei muscoli si annodano, si contraggono, si preparano a scattare, serrare, colpire, dilaniare._

_Sono la Bestia, mi avvicino._


End file.
